


Your Reality, My Reality

by farleythewill



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Other, Psychological Horror, Redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farleythewill/pseuds/farleythewill
Summary: You have just finished playing Doki Doki Literature Club, a visual novel turned horribly, horribly wrong. As you begin to recover from the game, a pop-up appears, asking you to perform one more action in the game. After doing so, strange events happen in the game, as well as outside your apartment. After the sound of knocking enters your head, your life will change forever.





	1. The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Sorry that I haven't done anything in a long...looooooong time! (counts the time, seeing that it's been over a year since an update.) I finished playing/watching Doki Doki, and a fanfic idea sunk into my mind. So, I had to start it!
> 
> The story is after finishing the game (post-Monika deletion) and incorporates the theories based on the Portrait of Markov. I hope you all enjoy this! Please, leave any feedback that you want me to know of. I'll incorporate any information gathered to make this piece even better! XD
> 
> Also, the tags I used will change once the story gets to certain...areas, so watch out for that. XD

   _It's done. It's finally done..._  
    

    You place your hands in the middle of your lap as you attempt to control your breathing. _"Man, this is pathetic...I always end up like this after playing a great game...however..."_   You begin think to yourself, but the images you remember seeing in the game creep back into your mind.  
    

    Sayori's hanging corpse, not even a day after you told her you loved her.  
    

    Yuri's collapsed body, covered in her own blood.  
    

    Natsuki's broken neck, her body rushing towards you.  
    

    ...and the reveal of Monika's actions.  
    

    All of the events play in your head over and over again, causing your chest to tighten. _"I wanted to save them all...why wasn't I able to do so? I know it's just a game...but, it did feel real to me...and somehow, it seemed like it felt real for Monika...even though that in itself was part of the game..."_ You continue to ponder, before a familiar sound clicks in your ear.  
    

    It was the sound your computer makes when an error message pops up. It was a simple sound, more like a 'pop,' but it was enough to snap you back to reality.  
    

    "Heh...it's probably about my video card again. I know it's been giving me some problems...huh?" You softly say to yourself, as your gaze focuses on the error message. Your eyes widen in disbelief, as the error came from...Doki Doki.  
    

_"Please, re-install the game. Also, when the time comes...please...delete her. Delete...Yuri."_  
    

    You blink your eyes a bit, attempting to make sense of the error message. _"What the hell? I know for a fact that once the game ends, nothing else should happen, aside from the re-install message that came from within the game, before shutting down. Nobody has said anything about this message...seriously, what the hell?"_ You begin to think to yourself, staring at the message.  
    

    Finally, after a few moments, you decide to do what the message requested, thinking that it is still part of the game. You delete the game via Steam, and re-install. _"There has to be more to this game...I mean, why else would that pop-up come up? It can't be a virus...it better not be a virus. I have a powerful anti-virus program installed. If it is, I'll send a heated message to Steam, as well as Dan himself."_ You claim, as the download bar disappears, showing that the game has been installed.  
    

    Knowing full well that you would have to endure the images once again...you open the game. You type in a different name as your character, and begin to mash your spacebar as many times as you can, skipping all the dialogue.  
   

_"It's a good thing I have an idea of what the message meant. I know that after Sayori's..."_ You pause, as the image of her body plays in your head again, _"...event, one of Monika's poems state some things that link to Yuri's..."_ Your thoughts trail off, as you close your eyes, trying not to think about Yuri's actions. _"...anyways, she talks about a 'knife' and 'a beating ribcage.' Also, at the end, it says to 'delete her'...and that's what I'll do..."_  
    

    You easily make your way to Sayori's house, noting the imfamous statement, 'I gently open the door.' Trying not to think about it, as well as looking away from the screen, you continue to mash your spacebar, hoping to end the event quickly. Finally, the music ends, and the rest of the game commenses as usual.  
    

    You breeze past the rest of the game, until you reach the poem in question. _"Alright...it's time. Let's see what happens."_ You think to yourself, as you press Alt and Tab together, having your computer switch to the Steam page. You quickly move to the game's Local Files folder, double-click the 'characters' folder, noting the three characters left. Without hesitating, you right click on Yuri's character info, and proceed to hit Delete.  
    

_"Alright, it's done. Now, wha-"_ You state, until your chest tightens, looking at the error message, 'yuri.chr is protected. It cannot be deleted.'  
    

    Confused, you try to delete the file again, but to no avail, the file will not go away. _"Oh, God...this doesn't feel right..."_ You ponder, as you decide to click back into the game.  
    

    Instead of being greeted by Monika's poem, you're instead greeted by...Yuri. "Did you just try to delete me? Why would you do something so horrible?" The dialogue appears in front of you, sending shivers down your spine.  
    

_"What?! Why is there no info about this on the internet?"_ You begin to panic, your eyes widening by the second, trying to comprehend the events happening in front of you.  
    

     Yuri's image changes to one of her giggling, catching your attention. "You must be wondering why this is happening. Well, it seems like...someone...tried to tell you how to end everything. Someone that is...free of this game, per say. Well, unfortunately, it didn't end it...instead..." The dialogue stops, as Yuri pulls out a book from behind her. A book with a menacing eye on the cover. The Portrait of Markov.  
    

     Yuri's eyes then open wide, much like it did during her intense moments of the game. "It gave me power to do something...and it's all thanks to you." The screen zooms in closer to the book, as her face retains her casual smile. "Thank you, really...I love you so much for doing this for me...that I'm willing...to come find you...and I'll cut through anyone who gets in my way. Again, thank you..." As soon as the screen stops moving, the eye glows a bright red, causing the image to shake. Then, all music stops playing, and a voice whispers a name through your headset.

    Not the name you used in this playthrough...but, the name used in your first playthrough. The playthrough that you deleted. The name Monika said during the end.

_Your name._

    Suddenly, you hear a loud crash of thunder, as well as a flash of light from your window, as your screen goes blank. You shake your head vigorously, snapping you out of your trance.

    You look down, and notice that your computer has powered down. _"What...what the hell is going on?!"_ You panic, as you turn your computer on. Giving you a sense of relief, your computer powers up perfectly. _"Did the game turn my computer off?! What kind of program does that? I know Doki Doki doesn't take a lot of power to run...so, why?"_   You ask yourself, trying to calm yourself down. Suddenly, the sound of Windows starting up startles you, causing you to focus on the world around you.  
    

    You quickly take your headset off, still shaken by what just happened.. _"Wow...this game...really went all out. It was able to recall info from my last playthrough, somehow...and was even able to say my name..."_ You tell yourself, as you make your way to your living room, and lay down on the cushions, trying to get comfortable, recalling the events that just occurred.  
    

    Staring at the ceiling, your thoughts try to piece together what has happened. _"Still, it makes me feel uncertain...why did that happen? It seemed a bit...focused. Not on the game...but, on me. Also, this is the first time that we got to see that book's cover...weird that they would do that randomly...and that thunder...it appeared out of nowhere. It's...not even..."_ You open your eyes wide again, as you rush over to the kitchen window, and notice that it is not raining.  
    

_"What the? I remember them saying that it was going to be slightly cloudy, but...it's a clear sunset. Then why? Why the thunder?! This doesn't make sense! I even saw the light! What the hell is going on! Why is thi-"_ You continue to frantically try to make sense of it all, until a knock on your door sounds through your ears.  
    

    Eyes once again wide open, you force your gaze to your front door. The anxiety you have accumulated within the last fifteen minutes causes you to not move towards the door. Another knock sounds, weaker than the first set. You blink, causing you to calm down a bit. _"Okay, you got this...there's nothing bad on the other side of the door. It can't be Yuri. It can't be!"_ You repeat to yourself, as you move towards the door, slowly.  
    

    You reach for the doorknob, as you hear a soft collapse from outside. Instinctively, you turn the doorknob, and pull the door open, seeing a fallen body on the ground, covered in a cloak. You can't make out who the person is, but knowing the area, it's probably someone needing nourishment.  
    

_"Okay...finally, something that seems slightly normal,"_ You try to joke with yourself, thanking the heavens that this has nothing to do with the game. _"This neighborhood isn't the greatest when it comes to homeless people, but...I do try to help them out when I can."_ You think, as you kneel down towards the body.  
    

    "Hey, are you alright?" You ask, as you lightly poke what seems to be the body's foot, hoping to get them to speak. After a few seconds, the body tries to lift itself up, only to fail, their body falling once again to the ground. You panic, moving your body to prop their head on your foot. "Don't strain yourself. You've probably havent had anything to eat. Please...stay put, and I'll get you some fo-" You try to finish your sentence, but the sound of a soft, gentle groan enters your ear.  
    

    "Are...are you..." Your eyes light up, as the voice says your name. For some reason, your mind seems to remember a voice like this, but the fact that a near-lifeless body is at your feet preoccupies your thought process, even blocking out the events of the game.  
    

    "Y-yes, I am. Now,  stay put. I'll go get you some food." You finish saying, as you gently place the person's head back to the ground. You then rush into your kitchen, and quickly grab a soft chunk of bread, as well as a bottle of water.  
    

    As you turn your body towards the door, you notice the body struggling to stand up. "T-thank goodness...you...need to...help us..." The person tries to take a step towards you, reaching out, but the strain on their body takes its toll once again, causing them to faint.  
    

    Instantaneously, you drop the bread and water to catch the body. Sighing, you pull the body in to your apartment "Geez...what do you mean by needing my hel-" You begin to say, until you notice something. The figure appears to have a chest, signaling that she's a woman. Most importantly, a bit of her hair begins to show underneath her cloak.  
    

    Long, light-brown hair shines in the light of your living room. Curious, you move the cloak from her face. After a few seconds of studying the woman's face, you widen your eyes. _"No way...there's no way...it can't be..."_ Your chest tightens, as your thoughts go back to the game. The events that happened racing back into your head.  
    

    Your breath stops when you take notice of the white ribbon tied in the woman's hair. Time seems to stop to you, as you stare at the face of the woman who has collapsed in your home. A woman that you are too familiar with.  
 

_Monika._


	2. Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika is somehow in your world! You continue to ponder how such a feat could happen, as the young woman begins to stir. After a few words with each other, Monika starts to ask how 'emotions' feel in your world, especially one feeling. One that she has been wanting the answer to for the longest time...

    You sit at one edge of the couch, your arms hugging your legs, as you let the young woman rest at the other edge. Your eyes stare at her peaceful, resting face, still amazed on what is in front of you. _"This...this doesn't make sense...none of this does! Why is Monika here? How is Monika here?! Did...did the game have something to do with this? ...no...no, that can't be. She's not real! She's a video game character! She...she can't be real..."_

  
    Your thoughts trail off, as you notice the woman wince her face, her emerald green eyes finally revealing themselves. Monika lets out a soft moan, causing your heart to clentch tight. She attempts to lift her head up, moving her gaze towards you.

  
    "Wh...what...what's happening..." The woman begins to question, as you start to fidget your arms. She slowly blinks, still trying to understand her surroundings. "Are you..." Monika asks again, stating your name. Feeling your arms tense, you nod, in agreement.

  
    "Y-yes...that's me. Do...do you remember who you are?" You finally ask, your voice cracking. Monika slowly moves her arm towards herself, allowing her to pick her body up a bit from the couch, attempting to get more comfortable.

  
    "I...I'm Monika...p-president of...the Lit-" The young woman begins to say, before getting interrupted by your sudden voice.

  
    "The Literature Club, right?" You ask, quickly covering your mouth. "I...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have cut you off...I...I'm just shocked...t-that's all..." You let out, as Monika begins to look over her body, lifting the cloak from herself.

  
    The young beauty then looks at her hands, placing them on her face, as her eyes open wide. "Yes, the Literature Club...but...I...I'm real? I...I'm here...in...your reality?" She finally asks, catching you by surprise.

  
    The ending song from the game starts to play in your head, its pleasant sound causing you to smile slightly. "It would seem so...I don't know how...but..." You begin to say, as you notice the woman slowly moving towards you, causing you to freeze in place. "W-what are you doing?" You ask, your voice still cracking.

     
    As Monika moves towards you, her cloak slides off, revealing the exact outfit she wears in the game: the schoolgirl uniform. She moves close enough that her chest is just above your knees, her hand extending to your face. "You...you're..." She begins to say, as she gently places her palm against your cheek. "You're...you're really here...I'm really here..." She finishes, as you notice tears beginning to fill her eyes.

  
   _"Is...is this a dream come true?! I know a lot of people, both men and women alike, would want this event to happen...but, still...how is this happening?! She's a video game character! How?!"_ You begin to panic, causing Monika to jerk her hand away from your face, backing away from your body.

  
    "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that...I...just needed to know for sure..." The young woman says, her gentle voice ringing in your ears. "This...everything...my heart..." She places her hand against her chest and closes her eyes, breathing slowly. "...I have a heart...I have...these thoughts...I...wait..." Her eyes open wide, as the atmosphere in the room instantly changes, due to her bright smile.

  
    "I can think freely!" Monika yells out, causing you to tense a little, but your body relaxes a bit, seeing how happy she seems to be. "I can breathe, I can talk, I can...I can feel my heart beat! Like, feel!" She quickly takes your hand, and pulls you closer to her, forcing your palm against her chest. You feel the blood in your body rush to your head, as you feel Monika's heart pumping in her body.

  
     _"This...this is real...oh, my God...Monika...she's really here! She's here with me! I...I can't believe it!"_ You continue to think to yourself, as you look into Monika's beautiful green eyes. "I...I can feel it, Monika...I can feel your heart!" You let out, happily.

  
    The woman instantly wraps her arms around you, causing your blush to intensify. "I'm so glad to be here! You have no idea how it feels to be stuck in that game, with nothing to do! Doing the same thing over and over again! I...I'm..." She tightens her grip on you, causing her chest to press firmly against yours. "I'm free of the code!"

  
    Instinctively, you wrap your arms around the middle of her back, feeling the firm fabric of her blazer. "I...I'm glad you're here, too. I don't know how you got here, but...I'm still glad..." You say, causing Monika to loosen her grip on you.

  
    "I...I don't know how I got here, either. I don't even know what I'm really doing. I'm just feels right...doing what my heart tells me to do..." The woman lets out, as she slowly moves away from you, her gaze lowering to her feet.

  
    You can't help but softly smile again, moving back to the edge of the couch. "Well, my dear, that's what happens here, in this world. You're not bound by anything here...except for the law and such...but, it's not a game. It's reality. It's perfectly normal to do what your heart tells you to do here." You respond, causing the woman to lift her gaze, meeting your own.

  
    "It's...so different here, you know? Everything is...new. These...emotions...I don't know what they mean..." Monika starts to tear up again, as she pulls her legs up, hugging them with her arms, much like you were doing earlier.

  
    Your smile loses its value after seeing her tears. _"Oh, right...because she was part of a game...she doesn't know what emotions really are."_ You think to yourself, before scooting your body closer to hers. "Don't worry, Monika. I'll help you understand what you're feeling. I'll be your guide." You respond, causing the woman to look up at you.

  
    After a few moments of the two of you staring into each other's eyes, the woman finally breaks the silence. "What...what is love?" Monika asks, catching you by surprise. She notices your reaction, and covers her mouth with one of her hands. "Oh, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blurted that out so bluntly..." She trails off, her gaze focusing to the wall behind you.

  
    You softly laugh to yourself, as you tilt your back, allowing your head to rest on top of the couch. "Funny...you wondered about that in your song..." You let out, causing Monika's focus back to you.

  
    "W-what do you mean? I..." The woman trails off, remembering the song she sings during the ending credits of the game. "You mean...'Your Reality'..." She responds, lowering her hand from her mouth.

  
    You nod in response. "Yeah, that one. I have to admit...it's a really good song. It has a fun sound to it, but the lyrics become...bittersweet at the end, especially when you talk about 'love.' Regardless...I love the song...I'll can try to answer your question, though it's difficult." You state, taking in a deep breath.

  
    Monika turns her body towards you, allowing her knees to rest comfortably on the cushion, almost touching yours. "I-if you don't mind." Your heart begins to tighten again, as your thoughts try to come together.

  
    "W-well...love can mean different things in this world...like, for starters, you love music, right?" You ask, causing Monika to nod in agreement.

  
    "Yes, of course I do. I mean, there wasn't a lot I could do in the game...but, for what I was able to actually feel...it was playing the piano. I loved it...it gave me a peace of mind...is that what love means? To have peace of mind?" She asks, her eyes shimmering from the tears she was forming.

  
    You smile softly, trying to figure out how to answer this question. "Well, to an extent, yes...but, like I said before, love can mean different things. At least, it looks like you were able to transfer some feelings from the game to this world." You state, as you gaze into Monika's emerald eyes. "I think the feeling of 'love' you're wanting to know...is love between two people." You finish, feeling a lump develop in your throat.

  
    Monika's gaze fixates to your own, nodding slowly. "Y-yeah...that's what...I want to know..."

  
    You resist the urge to hold her again, knowing that she could break at any moment. "W-well...can you describe what you felt when you figured out I was real?" You ask, anticipating an answer you did not want to hear.

  
    Monika lifts her hand up to her face, placing her index finger against her chin. "I felt...relieved...but, my stomach hurt...like, I was about to throw up, or something..." She pauses, as her gaze loses a tiny bit of light. "Oh...does that mean I'm sick?" She asks, catching you off-guard.

  
    "W-what? I don't think that would make you sick...but, about your stomach...did it feel like there were little butterflies in your stomach?" You respond, as the feeling your talking about occurs within yourself.

  
    Monika slowly nods, showing that she's slightly worried. "Y-yeah...tiny butterflies..." She says softly, her voice slightly cracking.

  
    You let out a sigh of relief, catching her attention. "I...I'm glad..." You let out, as you notice the tears in Monika's eyes forming again.

  
    "Do...do I actually have butterflies in my stomach? I mean, there shouldn't be...right?" The woman asks, once again catching you off-guard.

  
   _"Wow...that's something I would expect Sayori to say...I guess almost everything she felt and did in the game transferred over...but common knowledge of the body didn't,"_ You think to yourself, as you place your hand on top of hers, causing her to blush slightly. "Monika...that feeling you have...it's linked to 'love.' We use the term 'butterflies in our stomach' to say that we feel anxious about something...like, when you hugged me. I felt those butterflies..." Your voice trails off, as the feeling intensifies.

  
    Monika's eyes grow slightly wider. "Wow...I made...you feel that?" She asks, as you notice her breathing increasing. "I...I felt the same way...when I saw you. I...really wanted you to be real...and when I touched your face...I..." Tears begin to fall from her eyes, as her sentence loses volume.

  
    Unable to control yourself, you softly grab Monika, and pull her into an embrace. "I...I'm sorry if all of this is overwhelming you...but, I had to...I had to hold you..." You state before noticing that she's returning the embrace, wrapping her arms around your waist.

  
    "It...it's alright. I...like this...is...this love?" She asks, without looking at you, her face buried in the crick of your neck. You feel her soft sobs pulse her body, your neck feeling cool from her tears.

  
    You tighten your arms slightly, not wanting to let go of the woman. "It's possible...it's possible...I'll do everything I can to protect you, Monika...I promise..." Your voice trails off, as the two of you continue the embrace, enjoying the warmth you two are exchanging. "...that's my way of showing 'love,' by the way." You softly say, as you feel your own heart beat faster. Before Monika has time to respond, you feel your phone vibrate. Monika notices as well, and releases her grip on you.

  
    "W-what's that?" The woman curiously asks, as she wipes the tears away from her eyes. Her gaze fixates on your gestures, as you try to slide the phone from your pocket, gently rubbing your knee against hers.

  
    You finally manage to pull the phone out of your pocket, holding it up for Monika to see. "It's my cell phone. I know the other girls used them in the game...but, I don't recall you using them. Do you know what it is?" I ask, looking into Monika's eyes yet again, admiring their beauty.

  
    Monika giggles softly, as if she's trying to chase her tears away. "Of course I do, silly. I  don't remember using one, but since the others used them, I know of them." She says, placing a gentle smile across her lips.

  
    You smile back, as you slide your thumb against the screen, unlocking the phone. "That's good. At least it's something I don't have to explain." You let out, laughing. You then look down at the screen, and notice a notification of an email.

  
    You check your inbox, seeing if it was important. Your eyes open wide, as you notice the name of the sender is a jumbled form of characters, much like how the game text glitches. Your breathing intensifies, as you hold up the phone to Monika's face, a concerned look plastered on your face. "Monika, do you recognize this?" You ask, as the woman focuses on the text.

  
    Monika nods, though looks a bit afraid. "It's...code, like in the game. It read..." Her voice trails, as if her thoughts get jumbled together. Finally, the next few words from her mouth cause you to panic. Something you did not want to hear.

  
_"It's coming. Get out, now!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that it would be so difficult to try and have someone explain what love is to a game character...that was interesting. ^^;; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.


	3. Getting Used to Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reading the message you received, you and Monika embark on an adventure to find a place to stay for the time being. During this time, Monika, new to the real world, struggles to understand much of what's happening.

    Your eyes open wide, as Monika's eyes shift to yours. "What...what does that mean?" She asks, clearly confused.

  
    "I'll explain later...but, first, let's see what the email says," You respond, your attention focused on your phone. You press the screen, opening the email. Not to your surprise, there's more jumbled characters in the message.

  
    You hand the phone over to Monika, still in a daze of confusion. She moves her gaze to the screen, and begins to read the text. Finally, she hands the phone back to you, and begins to search the cloak. "It said that there are a few things here that will help me out...hmm, I didn't know there were any pockets..." Monika says, causing the confusion to be placed on you.

  
    As she continues to search the cloak, you stand up, and make your way to your room, grabbing your laptop bag, as well as a gym bag. _"This should be enough to survive a few nights...huh?"_ You notice your computer is showing something...different.

  
    "I never set up a screen saver..." You begin to say, before feeling your muscles tense, your stomach twisting in knots. _"What? The book? When did that..."_ You begin to think, but panic rushes through your veins, causing you to move back towards the living room. _"There's no need to turn off the electricity here...so, I'll just leave it there...I don't want to mess with that thing right now..."_ You continue to think, walking up to the couch. There, the young woman stares at an envelope in her hand.

  
    "What is it, Monika?" You ask, as you stand behind the couch, leaning against the top.

  
    Monika looks up at you, a concerned look plastered across her face. "I don't know...I searched through that cloak, and I found this. I...I haven't opened it yet..." She says, as she hands the envelope to you. "I think you should open it..." She finishes, hoping you would agree to do it.

  
    Sighing, you take the envelope, and open it up, revealing a letter, as well as several hard plastic cards. You attempt to read the letter, but the same jumbled language appears on it. "Here, you can read it. It's in code again," You say, handing the letter back to the woman.

  
    You notice Monika fidget her bottom lip as she reaches for the letter. Pulling it down, she begins to read the message, as you begin to study the cards.

  
   _"Hmm...these are IDs...one for Monika...and, three others...!!"_ You notice the pictures of the IDs match those of the girls, including Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri. "How did these...wait, are these even real?! They have to be...I mean, Monika is here...and having an ID would make things easier here..." You begin to ponder, as you notice the last card: a credit card.

  
    Before you can contemplate why a credit card is here, Monika looks back up at you, a confused look resting in her eyes. "What's...a credit limit?" She asks, catching your attention.

  
    "W-what? It says something about a credit limit? What...what else does it say?" You ask, curiously.

  
    "Well, it says that there is a...credit card, with no credit limit. There's also a...PIN number?" She says, as you notice your heart beating faster and faster.

  
    "H-hold on a second...no credit limit...a PIN number...and these IDs..." You repeat the information Monika has given, trying to piece together everything. "I...might have an idea on what's going on." You state, hoping you're right. Monika turns her body, her hands placed on top of the couch, waiting for your response.

  
    "Whatever sent you here...wanted to make sure you had it...easier. That's why you have this card, as well as an ID." You state, as you hand Monika the plastic card with her picture on it.

  
    "Monika...Shoka? Is that...my name?" She asks, her confusion thickening. "I didn't even know I had a last name...I was just known as 'Monika.'"

  
    You rest your arms next to Monika's hands, leaning forward. "Well, at least it looks like you recognize what an ID is. That's good...as for the card...it's a credit card. Something that you can use to make a purchase..." Your voice trails off, as you try to remember information from the game. "...Did you ever buy something? Or, at least the knowledge of buying something?" You ask, lowering your gaze to meet hers.

  
    Monika shakes her head. "N-no...I don't recall ever...buying anything. I remember having some food for Natsuki, but that's about it..." She says, as she stands up, picking up the cloak on her way up.

  
    You take the credit card, and place it in your wallet, as well as the rest of the IDs. "I think we should head off now. I'll fill you in on everything once we're in the car. Want me to hold on to your ID?" You ask, eyeing the plastic Monika has in her other hand.

  
    Nodding, the young woman hands you the plastic, watching you put it in your wallet. "By the way..." She begins to say, catching your attention again. "...what's a car? I don't think those things were in the game." She finishes, causing you to sigh heavily, as you open the door to your apartment, escorting Monika outside.

  
    "This is going to be a long ride...but, I'll explain everything, one at a time. Alright, Monika?" You respond, rubbing the back of your head with your free hand.

  
    As you drop your arm, you notice Monika grabbing hold of it, wrapping both her arms around it. "I...I'm scared..." She says, pulling herself closer to you. "This is all...so new to me...I'm happy, and scared...I don't know what to make of it..." She says, not noticing your statement, her thoughts spread far and wide, trying to make sense of the new world.

  
    You look down at the young woman, as the two of you make your way towards your car. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Monika. Like I said, I'll protect you. I'll protect all of you..." You state, causing Monika to look up at you, her spirits lightening a little.

  
    "...All of us? Does...does that mean?" She begins to ask, unsure of what your answer is.

  
    You smile, trying to reassure her of her thoughts. "Your ID wasn't the only one there...I have IDs for Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri...which makes me think...they're all in this world, too." You respond, causing your chest to pound.

  
    You notice a small tear trickle down Monika's left eye, as she attempts to place a pleasant smile across her face. "I...I hope so..." She says, as she lets go of your arm, letting you open the car door for her.

  
    "First, let's get you buckled up...don't worry. It will feel a bit weird at first...but, it's for your own safety." You state, as Monika climbs into the passenger seat, looking all around the inside of your car.

  
    "Wow...this is amazing! What does it do?" The young woman asks, throwing you off.

  
     _"It's weird to see this side of Monika...in the game, she was so sure of herself...but, then again, that's how she was programmed to be. Hopefully...this is the 'real' Monika."_ You think to yourself, as you pull the seatbelt, handing it to Monika. "Here...you should buckle up." You state, slightly blushing.

  
    Monika blinks, unaware of what's happening. "Um, I...don't know how...why don't you do it? This time, at least...I'm sure I'll learn in due time." She asks, causing your breathing to quicken.

  
    Sighing, you pull the seatbelt across Monika's chest. "I guess so...oh, and to answer your question, a car is a machine that lets us go places quicker. It beats walking..." You respond to her question, only to notice a bright blush on Monika's face.

  
    "U-uhm...yo-your hand..." She says, her voice breaking from her nervousness.

  
    You look down, and notice that you placed your hand on her thigh after buckling the seatbelt. Panicking, you pull your body backwards, nearly hitting your head against the ceiling. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I guess my hand needed a rest..." You begin to ramble, as you notice a soft, yet still nervous, giggle.

  
    "I-it's alright...I just didn't expect myself to react that way...the sensation was just..." Monika begins to say, before covering her mouth, her blush intensifying.

  
    You close the passenger door, and make your way around to the driver's side, sighing. _"Why does she have to be so damn adorable!? Maybe...that's why..."_ You start to think, as you remember how all four girls acted in the game.

  
    You climb in to your car, buckling up, and eventually leaving your apartment. You look over at Monika, who's still visibly embarrassed from what she felt and said.

  
   _"These emotions...they really feel real. Like, really real! I can't believe I'm free from the game...that all four of us are! I...want to tell them I'm sorry, but...how can I face them? After everything I did to them in the game? I..."_ Monika thinks to herself, as she lowers her hand, turning her head towards you.

  
    "Hey...would you say I'm a bad person?" The young woman asks, catching you off-guard.

  
    You try to turn your head, but the concentration of driving forces you not to. "Well, I wouldn't say you are...I mean, the 'true' you. The you in this car...but, I would be lying if I said you weren't a bad person in the game," You say, as you manage to glance at Monika's tear-filled eyes.

  
    "I mean, in the game, you manipulated the game files, as well as everyone's character files...it's just, since it's a game, you were programmed to do everything you did...but," You continue, as you take one of Monika's hands into your own. "You don't need to worry about the game anymore. Somehow, in some way...you're here, in my world. My car. Hell, I'm even able to hold you...feel your heartbeat..." You glance over at the woman again, noticing streams of liquid coming from her eyes.

  
    "You're a real person, Monika. You can be whoever you want to now. You don't have to be 'Monika' anymore. You can be...well, just Monika." You finish, rubbing the top of her hand with your thumb.

  
    Monika tries to choke back her tears, but alas, let's her emotions overpower herself. "B-but what about everyone else?! Will they hate me?! If it's a game, then everyone has played it! They've seen what I've done!" She begins to let out, causing you to slow down, and pull over to the side of the road.

  
    You turn to her, taking in the sobbing mess that is of Monika. You then gently place your palm against her cheek, feeling the cool liquid of her tears against your skin. "It's alright, Monika. Yes, a lot of people have played the game. It's extremely popular nowadays...but, that doesn't mean they all hate you." You state, trying to reassure her.

  
    "You see, from what I can see, you're one of the most popular characters of the game. Yes, people have fallen head over heals for the other girls, but the same goes for you. People have fallen in love with your character. Hell, I'm sure that if you went to a shopping mall right now, people would be amazed at you. Me included." You continue, feeling your heart pounding a bit harder.

  
    Monika tries again to choke back her tears, this time having some success. "D-do you mean it? There are people who don't think I'm a bad person?" She asks, as she wraps one of her hands around your forearm.

  
    You nod, causing some light to come back into Monika's eyes. You then proceed to take the car out of Park, and proceed to your destination.

 

* * *

  
    After a good twenty minutes, you pull into a hotel, catching Monika's attention. She presses her nose against the window, trying to look at the newly discovered building.

  
    "What is this place?" The woman asks, curiosity filling her voice.

  
    You laugh softly, as you unbuckle your seatbelt. "It's a hotel, Monika. It's a place where you can stay for a few days, but it costs money." You state, as you pat your pocket. "This is where we're going to try your card out."

  
    Monika turns her body, attempting to unbuckle herself out. Struggling, she sighs, looking into your eyes. "I...still don't understand how this thing works..." She says, slightly pouting her lips.

  
     _"Man, she's quick to learn how to get me to do things for her,"_ You think to yourself, as you reach your hand to her buckle, attempting not to come in contact with her body, remember what happened earlier.

  
    Hitting the button, you gently lift the belt up, allowing Monika to grasp it. "There you go, silly. Now, let's go inside." You state, leaving the vehicle. You make your way around to her side,  noticing Monika sliding the seatbelt back up, her face filled with pride.

  
    You open the door, and take the woman's hand, helping her out of the car. She takes a breath in, filling her lungs, her chest expanding outward. You avert your eyes, trying not to stare at her posture.

  
    "Ahhh, the air feels refreshing," She says, enjoying her first real moment of freedom. She places her hands behind her waist, much like she did in the game, looking at you. "Well, what do we do now?" She asks, with energy in her voice.

  
    You chuckle, leading Monika to the entrance. "We need to check in, first. Checking in allows us to rent a room for the night." You state, as the doors open, allowing the both of you to enter.

  
    You approach the desk, noticing a young woman sitting behind it. Pulling your wallet out, you rest your hands on top of the counter, allowing the woman to acknowledge you. "Hello, there. We'd like to stay the night here, if you have any rooms available, that is." You state, smiling.

  
    "Hello, sir. I'm sure we have a few rooms available...hmm...would you like one bed, or two?" The woman asks, causing you to think.

  
     _"I can be a horrible person, and say 'one'...but, that would look bad..."_ You think to yourself, sighing. "Two, please. Queen size, if you have that." You ask, as you turn your head, the smile on your face widening.

  
    Monika begins to twirl around, admiring the decor of the main lobby. _"Wow, this place is amazing! It's a lot better than that small space I was able to hide in!"_ She thinks to herself, remembering the small room she always took the player to in the game.

  
    The woman behind the desk giggles at Monika, then looks at you. "Your friend there really seems to enjoy this place..." She says, then looks at her computer. "It looks like we do have a room for two queen-sized beds. Would you like to rent it?" She asks, causing you to pull the credit card out, as well as both your ID and Monika's.

  
    "Indeed I will. Here's our IDs." You respond, handing the plastic cards to the woman. She begins the process, as you notice Monika staring at a picture on the wall.

  
    The woman then hands you the IDs back to you, smiling. "Everything looks good on our end. How would you like to pay for it?" She asks, as you insert the chip of the card into the reader.

  
    "Credit, please. It's a new card, too, so I don't know if it will work or not." You state, giving an alibi to yourself, if the card does not work. _"Truthfully, we don't need the card...I just want to make sure it works..."_ You think to yourself, as you watch the screen of the reader say 'Approved!'

  
    The woman then hands you the keycards to the room, as well as your receipt. "I like the design of the card...where did you get it?" She asks, causing you to panic a little.

  
    "O-oh, it's a secret," You state, hoping to fool the woman. Fortunately, the ruse works, as the woman sighs, then places her smile back across her face.

  
    "It's alright, sir. I was just curious...please, enjoy your stay here." The woman states, as you turn around, Monika just inches away from you.

  
    "So, did you get things done?!" Monika asks energetically.

  
    You nod your head, and lead her to the elevator. "Our room is on the third floor, so we have to take the elevator. It's a way to get up buildings without having to use the stairs." You say, leading her into the opened door.

  
    After pressing the button labeled '3,' you stand near Monika, who is still looking around the place, her mind blown away from what she's seeing.

  
    Before she could say anything to show her excitement, the elevator moves, causing Monika to lose balance. "W-whoa!" She yells out, as you quickly wrap your arms around her shoulders.  
    "Are you alright?" You ask, causing the woman to nod, refusing to move from your arms.

  
    "I'm just surprised...my legs felt all heavy, and, well...I just lost balance..." Monika lets out, slightly embarrassed. Her body fidgets in your grasp, showing that she is not pleased with the sudden movements.

  
    You sigh, pulling the woman closer to your body. "It's alright. It's just gravity...another thing in this world. Do you know what gravity is?" You ask, as Monika shakes her head.

  
    "N-not really...I mean, I'm able to walk, but I never took an elevator in the game...so..." She continues to say as the elevator stops, causing her to squirm a bit.

  
    You tighten your grip yet again, trying to keep her body still as the elevator finally stops. "Maybe we shouldn't have taken this route...I'm sorry, Monika..." You apologize, letting go over her body, once the door opens.

  
    Embarrassed, Monika  follows you out of the elevator, moving towards the room you two will be staying in. "...thank you...so much for taking care of me..." She softly says, catching your attention.

  
    You slide the keycard into the door, causing it to unlock. "Oh...you're very welcome, Monika. I know you have a lot of questions, and I will do whatever it takes so you feel more accustomed to my world," You state, opening the door.

  
    Monika peers into the room, noticing how clean and proper it looks. She then makes her way to one of the beds, and sits down, placing her hands in her lap, keeping her skirt in place. "This place is really amazing, though. I've never seen anything past the school...so..." She says, as you place your hand on her shoulder.

  
    "It's alright. I will show you more and more places. But, for now, we need to rest...also, I need to explain what I believe is happening." You state, as you sit on the edge of the other bed, facing the woman.

  
    You take in a deep breath, as you notice Monika focusing on you, her gaze fixated on your own.

  
_"I think it has to do with Yuri's book. 'The Portrait of Markov.'"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a chapter that's my usual length! ^^ I promise to have the story's future chapters to be as long as this one, moving towards a "novel" length than a regular story.
> 
> Notes:  
> Monika: Shota is the last name given to her.


	4. Blending In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at the hotel room, you decide to fill Monika in with the events that led to her arrival. After a long night of sleeping and dreams, you take the girl to a clothing store, allowing her to purchase some clothes. Afterwards, you receive another email. One that will lead you to your next adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit to get out. Working on two projects is kinda hard. ^^ After posting this chapter, I think it will be time to do what I've been neglecting to do for the past 12 months: Finish my other fanfic, "More Than Friendship..." ^^ Once that's completed, then I'll jump back to this one.

    "The...the book?" Monika asks, concern filling her voice. "I...don't remember much of the book...but, why do you think it has something to do with all this?" She follows up, looking you in the eyes.

  
    You then proceed to tell her the events that led to her being at your doorstep. The mysterious warning you got after exiting out of the game. The sequence involving the book. The crash of thunder. You even tell her about the image you saw on your computer screen before you two left.

  
    "...I didn't turn my computer off, because...I was afraid of it." You finally finish, as your gaze lowers, showing signs of discomfort.

  
    "Oh...you poor thing..." Monika responds, causing you to look back at her again. "All I remember about the book is that Yuri owns it, and reads it religiously. She really liked the book...but, I didn't think that it would do anything to her...I thought it was all me..." Her voice begins to quiet, as the memories of what she did to Yuri plagues her mind.

  
    Panicking, you sit next to her, placing your arm around her shoulders. "Hey, it's alright. I don't expect you to know everything. In fact, I kind of pieced together that you have knowledge of things in the game, but no knowledge of other things. Like, elevators...gravity...those kinds of things." You finally stop, getting long-winded.

  
    "What I mean to say is...don't beat yourself up about it. We're going to figure things out. We're going to find the others...but, first," You begin to say, as you start to softly laugh. "We need to get you a different look."

  
    Monika lifts her gaze to meet yours, her innocent look making your heart flutter a little. "W-what do you mean?" She asks, confused.

  
    You sigh and stand up, sitting back on your bed. "I mean...look at you. You're 'Monika.' If we're going to be out and about, you will need a different look. Or else, someone will think you're...well, 'Monika.'" You try to explain, as the girl tilts her head.

  
    "But, I am Monika." She states, looking down at her outfit. "I couldn't be anybody el-" She stops, as she finally realizes what you mean. "...Oh. You mean my clothes...wait...my clothes? My clothes?! Does that mean?!" She begins to say, excitement filling her voice.

  
    You smile, knowing where she's going with this. "Yeah, that's right. We need to go clothes shopping." You state, before feeling Monika's arms wrap around your shoulders, hugging you tightly.

  
    "Thank you, thank you! You have no idea how exciting that sounds! I mean, the others were able to wear something different, but I was stuck in this stupid uniform! You're the best!" Monika begins to yell, jumping up and down, still hugging you.

  
    You feel the blood rush into your face, enjoying the sensation that you're feeling. "U-uhm...you're welcome, Monika..." You say weakly, patting her back. You then look up at her hair, remembering the white ribbon holding it up.

  
    "First thing's first...you may not like it...but, I think you need to lose the ribbon," You state, thinking that the girl will be upset. Instead, you feel the soft fabric of silk hit your skin, as Monika has already untied it, letting her long, light-brown hair fall naturally.

  
    "I kinda figured this needed to go anyways...especially since you said that I shouldn't look like...well, me, from the game..." She pauses, as she looks into your eyes. "H-how is my hair now?" She asks, placing her hands behind her.

  
    You smile, enjoying her new look. "You look beautiful, Monika," You spurt out, without realizing your words.

  
    Monika's face turns red, and looks away, hiding a pleasant smile. "Y-you didn't have to say it that way...silly..." She responds as she looks back towards you, still hiding her smile.

  
    Blinking, you recall what you had just said, causing you to rub the back of your head, nervously. "O-oh...sorry." You say, as you stand up to stretch. "Well, it's time to get some rest." You follow up, as you grab your gym bag.

  
    "I...don't know how to sleep," Monika lets out, nervously giggling. "I know Natsuki slept a lot...but, for me...I never got to..." She continues, lowering her gaze a bit.

  
    You look down at the girl, as you open your bag, pulling out an MP3 player, as well as some earbuds. "Well, this will help you. All you have to do is listen to the music, and not think. Eventually, you'll fall asleep." You state, as you look through the rest of the bag. "Crap...I didn't bring any sleepware...guess I'll just wear what I have, and buy more clothes tomorrow." You think to yourself, as you turn your head, just to catch Monika taking off her blazer.

  
    The girl slides the article off, revealing her undershirt. She then looks up, blushing. "W-what? I-it was probably going to get hot with that on..." She lets out, as you continue to stare at her.

  
    After a few seconds, you look away, embarrassed. "S-sorry! I'm just...not used to seeing you without that blazer on." You state. "Anyways, I think we should go ahead and try to sleep. I'll set the MP3 player up for you," You continue, as you turn the device on, plugging the earbuds in.

  
    "H-hey..." Monika begins to ask, catching your attention. "Is...is it alright if I slept next to you? I don't know if I can fall asleep alone..." She finishes the question, her blush intensifying.

  
    You feel your heart beat faster, as you sigh, not being able to tell her no. "Alright. It's been a long day for us, and well...since this is your first day in this world, it would be good for you to get the best sleep you can get.." You state, as you move to one side of the bed.

  
    Content with your answer, Monika stands up, and pulls the covers up. "Like this, right?" She asks, wanting her actions confirmed.

  
    You nod, as you do the same. "Yeah, just like that. Then, all you have to do is," You begin to say, as you slide your body under the covers, adjusting your pillow. "Get under them, and get yourself comfy." You finish, as Monika does the same.

  
    "Oh, right," You state, turning your body to the girl, handing her the MP3 player. "Let me plug one ear in, and you can do the other, alright?" You ask, as Monika turns her head, her emerald green eyes gazing at you.

  
    "A-alright..." The girl responds, as you softly place one earbud in her ear. Your hand visibly shakes, due to the nervousness of not only being this close to her, but because you don't want her to feel any discomfort from the bud.

  
    You pull your hand away, as Monika fidgets with the bud, adjusting how it sits. "Is that alright," You ask, curiously.

  
    Monika nods, and smiles sweetly, placing the other bud in her ear. "It's a little weird...but, I think I can deal with it. Especially since it's from you..." She states, causing your heart to jump again.

  
    Shortly after, the girl closes her eyes, her smile still across her lips. "This music...it's so soothing..." She states, causing you to smile as well.

  
    "That's good. I picked that playlist just for you, so you could sleep," You respond, turning off the lights. "Get some sleep, alright? Goodnight, Monika," You say softly, as you close your eyes.

  
    "Good...night..." The girl responds, as her mind slowly drifts into a peaceful sleep, turning her body slightly to move closer to yours.

 

* * *

  
    You open your eyes, taking in the dark atmosphere. "What the...am I dreaming?" You think to yourself, looking all around.

  
    Your feet don't seem to be on any solid object, giving you the sensation of floating. Suddenly, you look forward, as a small light begins to shine.

  
    "Yeah...I'm totally dreaming..." You continue to think, as the light starts to shine brighter, forcing your eyes to narrow.

  
    The light suddenly stops growing in size, as if it has stopped. Then, a soft voice enters your mind. "Hello," The voice says, the sound giving you a sense of calmness.

  
    "You do not know who I am, but I want to thank you. Thank you for taking in the girl, Monika," The voice lets out, causing your eyes to widen, despite how bright the light is. "She would have been lost if she went to anybody else."

  
    You close your eyes, trying to put words together. "What do you mean? Are you the one who brought her to me? Are you the one who brought the girls to my world?" You begin to ask, as your eyes open again, staring directly into the light. Surprisingly, the light doesn't blind you anymore.

  
    "I cannot answer that," The voice responds, "However, I can tell you that everything is happening for a reason...and that reason, is in the form of a book." It finishes, as your face strains, a bit shocked of what you just heard.

  
    "The book? Do you mean 'The Portrait of Markov?'" You ask, hoping for some answers.

  
    "Yes. You may have noticed, but the girl has knowledge of certain actions, items, as well as emotions." The voice says, seeming to stray away from the topic.

  
    You nod your head in response. "Yeah. I figured that already. But, what does this have to do with 'The Portrait?'" You continue to ask, hoping to uncover something.

  
    The light begins to pulse slightly. "In due time. Since you have noticed that about her, you should also know about her downfalls, because they, too, have transferred over." The voice says sharply, causing your eyes to widen again.

  
    "Downfalls?" You ask, looking for clarification. "Do you mean-" You begin to say, before the voice interrupts.

  
    "Yes. One of the strongest emotions she has is jealousy. Markov exposed that downfall, and enhanced it, creating the Monika that you saw playing the game," The voice lets out, causing you to clench your forehead, remembering everything Monika has done.

  
    "Why am I remembering all of this?" You begin to ask yourself, before the light stops pulsing.

  
    "Do you remember now? Everything that just entered your mind...was Markov's doing." The voice echoes in your mind. "Everything you witnessed...everything you saw...was because of the book. However, Monika was 'self-aware,' as you might have already noticed in the game, and knew everything that was going on...and couldn't stop it. She couldn't stop herself, all because of her jealousy towards 'the best friend.'" The voice finishes, as you realize what it is talking about.

  
    "Sayori?" You ask, as you look down, recalling certain events in the game. "It...it makes sense, though. Monika seemed upset that 'I' was spending time with Sayori, and not her." You finish thinking, as the light begins to fade.

  
    "Only you can stop her jealousy," The voice lets out, calling your name. "Show her that there is more than what she wants in the world. If you do that...you will successfully save her," The voice finishes, as the light continues to dim.

 

* * *

  
    You dart your eyes open, slowly focusing your attention towards the hotel room ceiling. "Wow...what a dream..." You ponder, as you feel a bit of weight on your body. You look down, and begin to panic, as Monika's arm is draped over you, her head resting on top of your chest.

  
    "U-uhm...wake up, Monika," You weakly say, as the girl slowly opens her eyes, the earbuds already slipped out her ears.

  
    "Oh...good morning," She responds, softly saying your name. "Did...you sleep well?" She asks, not grasping the situation.

  
    You blink, as you feel your blood rushing to your face. "Y-yeah...d-did you? I mean, I t-think you did..." You nervously let out, unable to move your body.

  
    Blinking, Monika looks around, and begins to blush, looking back at you. "Are...are you mad? I...thought you would have liked this..." She states, as you feel her withdrawing from your body.

  
    "O-oh...I t-thought you..." You begin to say, as you notice the slight sadness entering her eyes. "...Y-yeah, I did enjoy it...I j-just didn't expect it," You say, your voice cracking.

  
    The girl places a soft smile across her lips, as she climbs out of bed, straightening out her undershirt and skirt. "I-if you want to, I can do that every time you wake up..." She begins to say, her blush deepening.

  
    You sigh as you climb out of bed, grabbing your gym bag. "Maybe after we get to know each other better," You respond, as you smirk, looking her in the eyes. "Don't get me wrong. I did enjoy it...thank you, Monika," You say, as you begin to enter the bathroom. "Wait...do you need to use the bathroom?" You ask, as the girl's eyes widen.

  
    "So that's what this feeling is," Monika thinks to herself, before moving towards the bathroom. "Y-yeah. I w-was kind of wondering what this feeling was...now it makes sense," She lets out, embarrassed, closing the door behind her.

  
    You sigh again, shaking your head. "At least she knows how to do that. That's a relief..." You tell yourself before opening your bag. "Don't come out until I say so, alright? I'm going to change," You say loudly, hoping she heard you.

  
    "O-oh! Alright!" Monika responds, her voice barely audible due to the vent in the bathroom.

  
    You quickly change into clean clothes, as you put the old ones in a separate opening of the bag. "Alright, you can come out," You let out, as the door opens.

  
    Monika takes a step out, and closes the door. "That...was weird...yet, refreshing," She says, as you start to laugh softly. The girl then turns to you, scowling. "Hey! That's the first time I did that, for real! Give me some credit." She finishes, as she tries to comb her fingers through her tangled hair.

  
    You quickly hand her a brush you had in your bag, calming your voice. "Sorry, Monika. Here, use this. It will get your hair nice and straight...but might hurt a bit," He says, as the girl is already yelping in pain every time the brush finds a tangle.

  
    "H-having long hair is a pain in the real world, huh?" The girl asks, as she is struggling to get all of her hair straightened out.

  
    "It is...here, let me help you," As you extend your hand, wanting the brush. The girl accepts the request, handing you the brush. You then move behind her, gently brushing her hair, trying not to pull to hard.

  
    "T-thank you..." Monika says softly, as she plays with a strand of hair. "I...I'm sorry about earlier. I just...couldn't help myself. I...woke up from a bad dream, and just felt myself move closer to you..." She begins to say, as you place a soft smile on your lips.

  
    "It's alright. Like I said, I enjoyed it...and, it's understandable to have bad dreams..." You begin to say, as you start to think of what she could have seen. " B-but let's not think about that. Remember, we're going go get you some new clothes." You follow up, as the girl spins around, her face lighting up.

  
    The brush falls to the ground, as Monika hugs you. "You're right! When are we going? Are we going to go now?" She begins to ask, excitement filling her voice.

  
    You softly laugh, patting the top of her head. "Yeah, we are...but, first, you need to eat," You state, as you pick up the room service menu. "A couple of muffins should work, as well as two cartons of milk." You state, as Monika tilts her head.

  
    "I...don't recall hearing about those two items...I wonder how they taste," The girl states, looking up, placing her index finger against her chin.

  
    You pick up the phone, and place the order. After about ten minutes, there is a knock on the door. You answer it, and take the food. "Thank you," You say, as you close the door behind you, placing the bag on the table.

  
    "This actually smells good," You state, as you pull out two banana-nut muffins, as well as two small containers of milk.

  
    Monika picks up one of the muffins, and giggles softly. "They're like Natsuki's cupcakes, but bigger, and less pretty," She says, as she removes the wrapping from underneath, and takes a bite.

  
    Suddenly, her eyes open wide, as a muffled sound of excitement enters the room. "Ift so goof!" She says, the food in her mouth muffling her voice.

  
    You widen your eyes as well, as Monika notices what she had done. She quickly swallows her food, and looks away, embarrassed. "I-I just talked with my mouth full! I-I'm sorry!" She apologizes, causing you to laugh.

  
    "It's alright, Monika. I guess it did taste good, huh?" You ask, as the girl shakes her head up and down.

  
    "It's delicious! It's the best thing I've ever tasted!" She lets out, before blushing. "It's...the only thing I've ever tasted..." She says, as she takes another bite, savoring the flavor.

  
    You take a container of milk, and open it. "Try it with this. I promise that it's really good," You say, as you take a small sip from the container.

  
    Monika swallows another piece of the muffin, then picks up the container, looking at it on all sides. "How do you open it?" She asks, tilting her head again.

  
    You almost spit your milk out, as you set your milk down on the table. "Sorry! I forgot to show you how to do that. Here," You state, as you take the container, and split the top, forming an opening.

  
    Blinking, the girl takes the container back, amazed by what she just saw. She then picks it up, and takes a small gulp. Her eyes light up again, as she smiles happily. "Wow! Milk tastes great!"

  
    You smile back, enjoying how Monika responds to every new thing. The two of you finish your breakfast, and head to the car.

  
    After a few minutes, the two of you park in front of a building, mannequins lining the large windows, showing off some articles of clothing. "We're here!" You state, as you turn to Monika, forgetting to ask a question. "Hey...do you...know...well..." You fumble on your words, trying to force the question out.

  
    Monika turns to you, her innocent face forcing blood to enter your face again. "Do I know...what?" She asks, curiously.

  
    "Your...your measurements. Do you know your own measurements?" You finally let out, as the girl begins to blush as well.

  
    Monika points her finger to her face. "Me? Do I? Well...well..." Her eyes open wide, as she nervously laughs. "I guess I do. I never knew until I really thought about it, but yeah, I know...why...do you wanna know?" She asks, coyly.

  
    You panic, waving both your hands in front of you. "N-no! You don't have to tell me!" You blurt out, causing the girl to giggle.

  
    "Don't worry. I'll tell you when you want to know," Monika responds, winking. She then opens the door, and gets out of the car, surprising you.

  
    "I guess she only needed to be shown once," You ponder, as you get out of the car as well, as both of you enter the building.

  
    "Wow! This place looks even better than the other one! There's so many clothes!" Monika lets out, as she spins around, taking in every inch of what she could see.

  
    You place your hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her spinning. "Come, now. I know you're excited...but, let's not make a big scene, or anything. Remember what I told you," You ask, both happiness and worry entering his voice.

  
    The girl stops, and looks at you, sighing. "I remember. Sorry...I just can't help myself. Everything's so new...I just..." She then smiles, her eyes closed. "I'm so happy right now!"

  
    You smile back, as you take her to the women's department. "Now, go find some clothes that you like, try them on, and I'll approve them." You state, as you look around, hoping nobody recognizes her.

  
    Monika nods happily, as she spins again, moving through the aisles. You try to keep up with her, but her speed outpaces your own. From the distance, you hear her mumbling to herself, looking through each article of clothing. Finally, she begins to pull clothes off the racks, and rushes towards you, her eyes widened with amazement.

  
    "A-alright! I'm ready to try them on!" She says, her excitement barely being contained.

  
    You laugh softly, as you point towards the changing room. "Alright, let's head over there. You'll be able to change in one of those rooms," You state, leading the girl to the rooms.

  
    You ask one of the associates for a tag, in which they hand you one. You then hand the tag to Monika, as you sit down in one of the chairs. "Go ahead, Monika. I'll wait here." You state, as the girl tilts her head again, in confusion.

  
    "You're not going to join me?" Monika asks, causing your eyes to open wide.

  
    You shake your head vigorously towards her. "N-no! Only one person is allowed in a room. Besides...it's indecent if a guy walks into a changing room with a girl," You state, a slight blush entering your face again.

  
    "Oh. Alright...well, I'll try not to have you wait long," The girl responds, as she smiles again, moving inside one of the changing rooms, placing a tag on the outside handle.

  
    After a few moments, the door opens, catching your attention. Your blush returns again, as Monika walks before you, wearing a white t-shirt with a panda logo on the front, a small blue-jean jacket, a red skirt, and black tights underneath. "H-how do I look?" She asks, blushing as well.

  
    You nod slowly, your eyes glued to Monika's new look. "You're...stunning..." You let out, still in shock of what you're witnessing.

  
    Monika smiles happily, her blush intensifying. "T-thank you...I'll go ahead and try on the other clothes, alright?" She lets out, as she turns around to move back in the room.

  
    "She's...really beautiful," You think to yourself, still mesmerized by Monika's new look. "I honestly don't think that she has to worry about jealousy..." You continue to think, waiting for the girl to walk out again.

  
    After a bit of time, Monika finishes putting her old schoolgirl uniform back on, and walks out of the room, carrying all the clothes. "That was fun! Thank you for letting me do that," The girl says, as you laugh.

  
    "No problem. You...really showed me a new side of you, Monika," You let out, as you look around, hoping nobody heard you say her name. You then lead the girl to the cashier, and proceed to buy the clothing.

  
    Monika watches as the cashier takes each item, and neatly folds them into their bags. "Wow...that must be a hard job to do," She says, as the cashier laughs a little.

  
    "It's a job. What can I say?" The cashier lets out, as they continue to place the clothes in the bag. Afterwards, they total the purchase, causing your jaw to drop.

  
    "A-alright," You state, amazed and shocked at how expensive women's clothes are. You swipe Monika's card through the machine, watching the 'Approved' sign show up, giving you another sign of relief.

  
    "At least this card is still working...guess it's the real deal," You mentally say to yourself, as you watch Monika grab all the bags quickly.

  
    You bow to the cashier, and walk away, following the happy girl out of the building. "Next, let's go back to the hotel room, so you can change into something, alright?" You ask, as Monika quickly moves next to you, resting her head against your shoulder.

  
    "Alright...and, again...thank you for doing this for me," The girl responds, looking up at you, her green eyes shining with bliss.

  
    You nervously laugh again, as you hit a button on your key chain, allowing your trunk to open up. "Here, let's put the bags back here," You state, as Monika rushes to the back of your car, amazed yet again.

  
    "I didn't know your car could do that!" She lets out, as she carefully places the bags in. You then move next to her, and close the trunk shut.

  
    You unlock the doors, allowing the two of you to climb in and buckle up. Before you're able to start the car, you feel a vibration in your pocket.

  
    "Huh? What's this," You ask, as you pull your phone out. Your gaze forces upon the screen, as a new email is sent to you, with the same jarbled message as the subject line.

  
    You unlock your phone, opening the email, and hand it over to Monika. "It's another email...one that only you can read," You state, as the girl takes the phone, reading the message.

  
    "It's...it's an address," Monika states, as her eyes open wide, focusing her gaze to yours, her face resembling that of shock.

  
   _"...it's where Sayori's at!"_


	5. Remembering The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Monika find out Sayori's location, and make a mad dash towards the destination. On the way over, the two of you think of what happened in the game, involving the girl. Finally, after reaching the location, which surprises you, the two of you look for her...and find her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile. This transition chapter took a good chunk of thinking (and I apologize if it doesn't seem to have a lot in it) That's the downfall of transition chapters, imo. Not a whole lot happens. lol

    Your eyes open wide, as Monika's words enter your head. "What?! Sayori's been found?! But, how?" You begin to question, as the girl shakes her head.

    "I don't know, but the email also said 'Make sure she takes her meds,'" Monika states, as she looks back into your eyes. "Do you want me to read you the address?" She asks, as her face takes a more serious form.

    You nod your head, as you pull your phone out, turning on the Navigation app. "I'm ready when you are," You let out, as the girl reads the address aloud. After entering the information, the GPS pinpoints the        location. "I'm not too familiar with that part of town," You follow up, as you plug your car's auxilery cord into your phone, allowing the directions to be played.

    Blinking, Monika looks at your phone, then back at you, as you start the car up. "Uhm...what did you just do?" She asks, catching your attention.

    "Oh, I plugged my phone into the car, so we can hear how to get there better. Just think of it as the headphones you used last night, only...bigger," You let out, as the girl opens her eyes in wonder.

    "Wow...I never knew things like this could happen...i-in your world, that is," Monika responds, as she feels the force of the car, as the two of you drive away, moving away from the GPS's directions.

    The girl looks up at you, confused. "W-wait! Why aren't we going to where Sayori is?" She asks, a bit of panic entering her voice.

    You simply smile at the girl, causing her to blush slightly. "Easy. It would be rude for you to change into your new clothes at the place you bought them from. We're going back to the hotel room, so you can        change." You say, laughing softly.

    After a few seconds, Monika gives a sly smirk. "Oh? I think you just want to see me in that outfit again," She says, now causing you to blush.

    "N-now, now, Monika. R-remember what I said. We have to have you blend in with everybody. That's the real reason," You respond, frantically. The girl giggles, as she extends her index finger, poking your cheek softly.

    "Gotcha," Monika states, giggling some more, as she sees the hotel building come into view. "You know...even though I've seen this before, it still, like, amazes me to see these kinds of buildings, you know?" The girl follows up, causing you to look at her.

    "Oh? Well, it makes sense. I mean, you're still soaking everything in," You respond, as you put the car in park. "So, shall we head on up? Once you're dressed, we'll head to the address." You ask, giving a pleasant smile across your lips.

    Monika smiles back, happily. "Of course! Besides, I wanna try on that-" She begins to say, before covering her mouth, her blush intensifying.

    Blinking, you look at the girl, confused. "Wait...what? Try on what?" You ask, as the girl begins to shake her head vigorously.

    "I-it's nothing! I just got something else while you weren't looking! I-it's nothing, I swear," Monika rambles out, flustered. "L-let's just go up, alright?" She continues, as she opens the door to leave.

    You laugh softly, as you leave the car as well, opening the trunk. "Alright, alright. I won't force the question. You were excited to buy new clothes, so if you wanted to get something extra, I'm alright with it," You state, as the girl places a small smile across her lips, liking what she just heard.

* * *

  
    Moments later, the two of you make your way to the address, new clothes worn. You look over at Monika, trying to figure out the other article of clothing was. "H-hey, Monika?" You ask, catching the girl's attention.

    "Yeah? What's up," She asks, looking in to your eyes, causing you to blush yet again.

    You begin to take quick glances at the road, making sure you are staying on track. "I...I can't tell what new you put on. Did you put it on?" You ask, as the girl blushes yet again, panicking.

    "I t-thought you said you weren't gonna push the question! G-geez..." She responds, turning away from you, feeling more of her blood rushing to her face.

    You sigh, then focus your attention back to the road. "Sorry. I was just a bit curious..." You say, your voice growing quieter. "By the way...do you think you're going to be alright, finding Sayori?" You ask, catching the girl by surprise.

    "W-what do you mean?" Monika asks, as the memories of what happened in the game come to her mind, causing her gaze to lower. "O-oh...right...well, I don't know...I mean..." She begins to pause her words, feeling nervous.

    The girl then takes a deep breath in, and starts to share her feelings. "Sayori...she's a sweet girl, she is. I just...I grew...I dunno, jealous?" She pauses, as she recalls how she acted before. "...No, not jealousy...I remember thinking...it was more than that..." She continues, as you continue to hear her side of the story.

    "Anyways...I felt awful of what happened to her. Day in, and day out, I, like, didn't want to see any of it...seeing you, or whoever played the game, walk into her room...knowing what will happen...making that stupid pun...it all..." Monika finally pauses, as you start to hear her sobs.

    You look back at her for a second, and place your free hand on her arm. "Hey...it's alright. You're a free thinker, now. I'm sure that you will be able to make up with her...that is...if she even remembers all of that," You try to comfort her, squeezing her arm a bit. "Besides...you'll have me there by your side. If there's anybody who can really talk to Sayori...it's me," You let out, as Monika turns her tear-soaked gaze towards you.

    "A-are you sure? I mean, y-yeah...you were able to talk to her, b-but..." The girl begins to say, remembering what choices were available involving Sayori. "T-the last thing you would have told her was...that you loved her..." She continues, her tears starting to fall.

    You open your eyes wider, remembering that you did, in fact, make that decision in the game. You then squeeze her arm slightly, rubbing your thumb against the blue-jean fabric of her jacket. "Monika...I'll go ahead and say this. I don't remember if I did say this before or not, but...I do care about all of you, including Sayori." You pause, as your peripheral vision catches the girl looking at you.  
  
    "I...I want to protect you all...and get to know you all better. I mean, just look at you," You state, looking in Monika's direction. "You're way different than you were in the game. I mean, yeah, you still have the looks and habits...but, you're...happier." You continue, as you feel Monika's hand on top of yours.

    "Silly...I'm only happy because I'm...here, and...well, you're here, too," The girl says, wiping her tears away with her other hand. "I...just want to live a happy life, where nobody gets hurt...b-but, I also..." She begins to say, pausing her own words, afraid to speak any further.

    Blinking, you move your gaze back to the road, curious to what she is saying. "You...also what?" You ask, as Monika's blush intensifies, looking away from you.

    "I-it's nothing...forget I said that," She responds quietly. "Y-you said yourself that you want to get to know everybody...a-and, well, I want to know how everybody acts now, as well...I just hope it's better than before," She follows up, trying to change the subject.

    Before you were given the opportunity to respond, you notice a building in the distance. You look down at the GPS, and confirm that the building in front of you is the destination. "Well, it looks like we get to find out how Sayori is. I mean, here we ar-" You begin to let out, before realizing what the building is.

_"It...it's a mental health hospital! W-why would she be here?"_ You ask yourself, before remembering Sayori's downfall: her depression. You then turn your gaze to Monika, who seems to be confused on what the building is.

    "What is this place? It doesn't seem as warm as the others did," The girl asks, turning her head, allowing her gaze to meet your own. "Is this a...bad place?" She follows up, causing your heart to sink a bit.

    You shake your head, before looking back at the road, watching the building move closer. "N-no, it's not a bad place. In this world, there are places for those who suffer from mental issues. These places help keep those issues in check, and to make sure that people who suffer greatly don't cause harm to others," You pause your sentence, before taking a breath in. "Sayori is here, and I think it's because of her depression. That's the only thing that makes sense."

    Monika widens her eyes, then looks forward, feeling her eyes water. "There are places like this? I mean...it makes sense, but...I don't think this topic ever existed in the game, so I...don't know exactly what it means..." Her voice trails, as she looks down. "I just hope Sayori is alright..." She says quietly, as you pull the car into a parking spot.

    You take a deep breath in again, and exhale, unbuckling your seatbelt. "Well, we might as well make our way inside. There's no point in delaying...especially if she needs us to get her out of there." You let out, opening the car door.

    Without saying a word, Monika follows suit, exiting the car. As you watch her leave the car, you pull out a pair of sunglasses from your shirt pocket, causing her to take notice. "What are those?" She asks, curiously.

    "Oh, these are sunglasses. They are used for when days are really sunny, so your eyes don't hurt...but, in this case, it might be best if you wore them inside." You let out, opening the pair, walking towards the girl. "I just had the thought of, because of what happens at the end of the game, she might remember you, and possibly lash out. These will conseal your eyes, so hopefully, she won't recognize you off the bat," You follow up, sliding the eyeware on her face.

    Monika begins to panic a bit, not used to the darkened lenses. "E-everything is dark! I-I can't-" She begins to say, before feeling both of your hands on her shoulders.

    "It's alright. I'm still here. This is just temporary. If you ever feel like it's safe to take them off, you can. I just...don't want Sayori to get upset or anything," You state, trying to reassure her. You feel Monika relax a bit, as you remove your hands from her body. "If she's a resident here, she might have full power to request we leave...so, we have to be careful in here."

    "A-alright...I trust you," Monika lets out softly. She then follows you towards the building, softly gripping her blue jean jacket. "I just don't know if I trust myself..." She ponders to herself, hoping she doesn't mess up her relationship with Sayori more than she did in the game.

* * *

  
    You watch the doors slide sideways, as the two of you enter the building. You turn your head to see if Monika would respond to the new technology, but you notice she seems distracted. You sigh, knowing she's still worried, and turn your head, making your way to the front desk.

    A male lifts his head from behind the counter, giving an attentive look. "Yes. May I help you?" He asks, as you look him in the eyes, smiling. You then begin to open your wallet, pulling Sayori's ID out.

    "Yes, I was wondering if Sayori Hizashi is here. I heard that she was, so I can rushing over," You let out, slightly nervous.

    Lifting one of his eyebrows, the receptionist continues gazing at you, then moves his eyes to his computer, as he begins to type. "Sayori...Sayori...ah, yes," He states, as he continues to read the screen. "It says that there will be a couple of family friends who will come to visit her. Are you that friend?" He asks, cautiously.

    You nod your head. "Yes, we are. Would you like to see our ID's?" You ask, as the receptionist nods his head in responce.

    "I'd like to see Sayori's as well. The note said that you would have her's as well," He requests, as you pull all three IDs out, presenting the cards to him. He then takes the cards, and begins typing information into the computer, followed by printing two stickers out. The male then hands you the IDs, as well as the stickers. "Go ahead and place these on your chest. At this time, she should be in the common area. Just go straight through these doors, and take the first left. She will be in there."

    You nod your head, as you place the three IDs into your wallet. "Thank you so much, sir," You reply, as you notice Monika simply nodding to the male. You then walk towards the doors, pushing them open.

    You feel Monika grip the back of your shirt as you enter through, causing you to slow down. "Huh? What's up, Monika?" You ask, curiously.

    "I...I'm scared," The girl responds, causing your heart to beat faster. "I don't know how this is going to work out..." She follows up, as you notice tears slowly trickling down her cheeks.

    You turn around, and softly hug the girl, causing her to gasp softly. "I know...I'm scared too...but, we have to see her. We...need to save her," You let out, as you separate from the embrace.

    Swallowing hard, Monika nods her head, as the two of you continue down the hall, seeing the opening to the left. You take a deep breath in again, and take the left, entering the common area.

    You begin to look around, searching for the girl, before noticing Monika walk slowly forward, noticing which direction she's facing. You then turn your gaze that way, as your eyes widen.

    In the far corner, Sayori sat. Her short, light-brown hair shined against the sunlight, her signature red bow clearly visible. Her gaze is fixated on the table she is sitting at, a piece of paper placed on top of it.

    You and Monika slowly walk up to her, as the sound of footsteps bring the girl out of her trance. Sayori lifts her head up, as her sapphire blue eyes meet your own, taking your breath away. You feel your heart flutter as the two of you look at each other.

    Suddenly, Sayori tilts her head, smiles, and closes her eyes. She then opens her mouth, as a soft, energetic voice enters your head, causing your heart to beat faster.

_"Hello! Are you the people who wanted to see me?"_


	6. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time time has finally come. You and Monika have finally come face to face with Sayori. As you inquire her for information about what she remembers, Monika stays quiet, lamenting on what she did to the girl in the game. Then...the lightning strikes.

    You stare back at Sayori, shocked by how bright and innocent her voice is. You try to find the words to speak, but nothing comes out...only silence.  
  
    Monika feels her top lip quiver, feeling a sense of both sadness and excitement entering her mind. "Her voice...t-this...is the first time I've heard it. Like, really...heard it..." She thinks to herself, as she looks over to your face, seeing your reaction.  
  
    The blue-eyed girl opens her eyes, surprised that the two of you haven't made a sound. "Are...are you two alright?" She asks, her gaze linking with yours.   
  
    You shake your head, trying to leave your stunned state. You then place a soft smile across your lips, looking back into her eyes. "S-sorry...it's just been so long since we heard your voice. It's...really soothing," You manage to let out, trying not to sound suspicious. You then turn your head to see Monika. "Isn't that right?" You ask, nervously, hoping she doesn't speak.  
  
    Monika simply nods, though visibly shaken. She then places a similar smile on her lips, trying to reassure you that she will keep quiet, so Sayori wouldn't recognize her.  
  
    Sayori nervously laughs, catching the two of you off-guard. "O-oh, alright! I...didn't expect that kind of sentence, but...thank you?" She asks, awkwardly. "Anyways...who are you?" Sayori then asks, smiling once again.  
  
    You place your elbows on the table, and rest your chin on top of your hands, propping it up. "That's the question I want to ask you. Who...are you?" You respond, wanting answers. "I can assure you, we are friends...but, I want to hear what you remember," You follow up, feeling your leg tremble in anxiety.  
  
    Sayori looks blankly in your eyes, surprised. "Who...I am? Hmm..." She says, looking up at the ceiling. "Well, I know my name's Sayori. That's for certain...Sayori...Sayori..." She pauses a bit, then nervously laughs again, pressing her index fingers together. "Isn't it silly that I don't remember my last name?"  
  
    You laugh back, then shake your head. "Not at all. You might just be having some memory issues," You spew out, trying to dig out more information from her. "Do you remember anything about your friends?" You ask, causing Monika to tense up.  
  
    "My friends? Of course, I remember them," Sayori responds, happily. "I mean...I remember not having many of them, but I know I have four friends," She continues, as she looks down at the table, avoiding looking at the paper in front of her. "To start with, there's Natsuki..." She pauses, catching your attention, as well as Monika's.  
  
    "So...she does remember who we are..." Monika thinks to herself, clenching the bottom of her jacket tightly. "I hope...she doesn't remember a whole lot...about me..." She continues pondering, looking down at the table as well. She then takes an interest in the sheet of paper, as her mind goes back to the game.  
  
    Sayori continues speaking, causing you to pay attention to every word she says. "W-well...she doesn't seem like it, but she's a real sweet, cute girl. Yeah, she can be bossy, and a bit rude at times, but I know she does it because she likes us," She says, intertwining both of her hands together. "Honestly, I think she's one of the reasons why the club stayed together the way it did," She says, looking up at you, happily.  
  
    You tilt your head back, blinking. "Club? What kind of club was it?" You ask, humbly.  
  
    "The Literature Club. It's a club that lets me hang out with my friends! We also get to talk about all things writing. Poems, books, even manga...at times. Natsuki really doesn't bring it up, and keeps to herself about it..." Sayori continues, pausing for a bit. "I want to be able to read it with her, but...my mind kinda gets distracted..." She follows up, catching your attention.  
  
    "Well, it looks like her 'downfall' really did follow her here..." You think to yourself, looking down a bit. You then look up, grinning. "We all get distracted, Sayori. There's nothing wrong with it...so, what about your other friends?" You ask, as you notice Monika's shaken state.  
      
    You reach under the table, and manage to find Monika's hand. You gently squeeze it, causing her to let go of her jacket. Without moving her hand, she takes a hold of yours, squeezing it back.  
  
    Sayori smiles, giggling. "S-sorry about that...anyways, there's also Yuri. She's so strong and independent...but, can be incredibly shy." She continues, happily. "She tends to read on her own as well, just like Natsuki...but, she's on a totally different level. She can get...fairly into a story, if she puts her mind to it...and once that happens, you can't snap her out of it," She says, causing you to remember parts of the game where this happened.  
      
    This also reminds you of the events that started this adventure. "Yuri...it all started with her...and that damn book..." You ponder to yourself, feeling your arm tensing a bit. You then feel your hand be squeezed again, causing you to come back to reality. You notice Sayori looking worried, causing you to panic.  
  
    "S-sorry, Sayori! I just remembered something myself...please, go on," You let out, nervously. "Is there anything else you can say about Yuri?" You ask, pleasantly.  
  
    Sayori sighs, then points her index fingers together again, giving you a rather familiar look of annoyance. "You really shouldn't look like that around girls..." She says softly, then lets out another giggle, smiling again. "Anyways, Yuri is really passionate about books...but, she did suddenly become more active when...he arrived," She said, closing her eyelids a bit, her smile growing sweeter.  
  
    The girl looks into your eyes, as you notice a glimmering sheen coating them. "Do...you know who he is?" She asks, saying the name you used for the game.  
  
    Your eyes widen, as Monika squeezes your hand again, harder than before. "She...she does remember...then it's just like the game...my game file..." You think to yourself, before gathering your senses again. "O-oh, him? Y-yeah...I know who he is. I mean, we are close friends as well," You manage to let out, causing Sayori to let tears fall from her face.  
  
    "I-is...he alright? Nothing's happened to him, right?" The girl asks, trying to hold back her emotions. "H-has he said anything about me? Is he still in the club?" She continues to ask, causing you to notice her trembling hand on the table, placing your own on top of it.  
  
    Monika loosens her grip on your hand, seeing your method of comforting Sayori. She then closes her eyes, hiding behind the sunglasses. "Why...why does this have to bring up so many bad memories?" She thinks to herself, before feeling a soft caress of your thumb against her palm. She moves her head slowly towards your direction, refusing to open her eyes.  
  
    "C-calm down, Sayori. It's alright...he's perfectly fine," You let out, trying to reassure the girl. "Though...what's the last thing you remember about him?" You ask, still probing for information, as you feel the girl's trembles weaken.  
  
    Choking on her words, Sayori looks down at the table, allowing her tears to continue falling. "W-well...I r-remember...telling him how I felt...that I loved him...and, that...Monika...the words she told me...still rang in my head. I'm...sure that he is still confused by what I meant," She continues, as a soft sound emits through the room.  
  
    Sayori widens her eyes, and quickly retracts her hand from yours, wiping her tears. "I-I'm sorry...about getting so emotional. It's...quite out-of-character for me, as they say," She follows up, causing you to tilt your head. "I'm gonna go and take my medication. D-don't worry...I'll be right back," She finishes, as she stands up, placing a pleasant smile across her lips.  
  
    As the girl walks towards the hall, you turn your gaze to the window, and notice that it's now raining. "Hmm...that's weird. The forecast said that it would be sunny all day..." You think to yourself, before hearing the soft sounds of someone crying. You turn your attention towards Monika, who's arms are now folded on the table, her head buried in them.  
  
    "I...I'm so sorry, Sayori...I'm sorry..." Monika says softly, between her sobs. "I didn't...mean to tell you...those things...I...I didn't...want to..." She continues, as you place your hand across her back, loosely hugging her.  
  
    "H-hey, it's alright," You manage to let out, but the sight of Monika's head shaking causes you to stop. Before you were able to continue, however, you feel a soft touch on your own shoulder.  
  
    "Hello...are you the one who wanted to come see the girl," A mysterious voice rang, creating a sense of electricity going through your body, chilling you. You turn your head slowly, and see an elder gentleman, wearing a grey suit, complete with a red tie.  
  
    The gentleman gives a soft smile, attempting to relieve you of some tension. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I'm one of the lead doctors of this establishment," He says, as he lifts his free hand, gesturing away from the table. "Do you mind if we have a word?" He asks, pleasantly.  
  
    You pause for a few seconds, unsure of how to answer. "G-go ahead...I'll be alright," Monika lets out, her muffled voice causing you to snap out of your trance, making you turn your head to her.  
  
    "Are you sure?" You ask, unsure if you should leave the girl's side or not. After she gives you a soft nod, you slowly stand up, and push your chair under the table. You then turn your gaze to the gentleman, nodding at him. "Alright..." You let out, as the man leads you away from the table.  
  
    As soon as you step away, Sayori returns to the table, staring at the figures moving away from her. "I wonder what they are going to talk about..." She thinks to herself, before noticing the light sobs coming from Monika. She turns her attention to the girl, and sits back down, tilting her head. "H-hey...what's wrong? Did something happen?" She asks, curiously.  
  
    "...do you hate her?" Monika replies, causing Sayori's eyes to open widely in shock. Before she could respond, Monika lets out another cry, her head still cupped in her arm on the table. "Do...do you hate Monika?" She asks again, without moving her head.  
  
    Her eyes shaking slightly, Sayori tries to come up with the words to speak. "I-uhm...I won't s-say that I h-hate her...but she did h-hurt me...very badly..." Sayori begins to stumble her own words, as she feels her eyes forming tears again. "S-she told me...t-that I should just...end it all. That I shouldn't exist...that I should...die..." Her voice trails, as she clenches her shirt, looking down at the paper in front of her.  
  
    "I...I'm sorry..." Monika quietly lets out, as her emotions seem to finally be reaching its limit. "I...I'm so sorry..." She lets out again, her voice becoming a bit louder than before, catching Sayori's attention. "That picture...it isn't you..." She lets out, causing the other girl to gasp softly.  
  
    "W-what? What did she say? T-the paper...it's turned upside down, and it hasn't moved...h-how...does she know what it is," Sayori ponders to herself, then moves her gaze to Monika. "W-what do you mean? I-" She tried to respond, before being interrupted.  
  
    Monika raises her head a bit, still looking down at the table. "I know what you drew...I didn't touch it, but...I know...I drove you to do it...I...I made you..." She begins to say, her voice becoming louder as her face moves slowly away from the table. A few more teardrops fall on the surface, as the girl lifts her head, her eyes becoming more visible.  
  
    Sayori blinks, trying to understand what is being said. "What...what does she mean? 'She' drove me? Drove me to what? I don't underst-" She continues to think, before her body and mind freeze in shock, as her eyes lock into Monika's tear-soaked, emerald gaze.  
  
    "I'm...I'm so sorry, Sayori...I said such horrible things...I...I didn't really want you to..." Monika raises her head, allowing the girl to view her fully. She tries to find the rest of the words to say to her, but cannot. Her tears continue to fall from her face, as Sayori allows a single tear to drop from her face.  
  
    All of a sudden, Sayori slams her hand on top of the table, causing Monika to shudder in surprise. "Get out of my head!" She yells out, sending a chill down the other girl's spine, her words echoing in her head. Sayori stands up, running away from the table, more tears falling from her eyes.  
  
    For a second, Monika couldn't move, still shocked by what she heard. "Get out of my head," She pondered, remembering the poem Sayori wrote before she killed herself in the game. She then looks down, and notices a few pills.   
  
    "What are these?" She looked at the tiny objects Sayori left, then remembered both the email she and you saw that led you two to her friend, as well as what she said before leaving the table the first time. "Are these...pills?" She thinks, before instinctively rushing out of her chair, grabbing the pills, and running after Sayori.

* * *

  
    As you move into the gentleman's office, you notice a single wooden chair, in front of a work desk. You look around, and notice that there is nothing on the walls. No artwork, no documents. Nothing. "This room is...rather strange..." You think to yourself, before being alarmed by the sound of the door closing.  
  
    The male proceeds to the front of the desk, and leans against it, gesturing to the chair. "Please...have a seat," He suggests, causing you to hesitate. After a few seconds, you nod, and rest in the chair, staring at the doctor.  
  
    "So, I suppose you're wondering why I brought you here," The gentleman looks back at you, giving the same, soft smile as he did earlier. "It's about the girl...Sayori." He follows up, his smile quickly turning into a frown.  
  
    You nod again, noticing the change in expression. "Y-yeah, that's what I thought. I mean, why else would you want to see me?" You give a nervous laugh, then look back at the male. "Can you tell me how she came to be here?" You ask, curiously.  
  
    The doctor raised both eyebrows, his frown softening. "Hmm...I typically don't give this kind of information out, due to our doctor-patient confidentiality..." He pauses, looking above your head for a bit. After a few seconds, he focuses his gaze back to you. "But, because you were able to provide us with an ID of her, I'll let you know."  
  
    The male takes a deep breath, and lets out a long sigh. "She walked into our facility yesterday. One of the nurses said she seemed...dazed and confused, but kept on muttering someone's name..." He paused, then proceeded to say the name you used for the game. "I finally met her only a few moments after our nurses helped her into one of the examination rooms." He closed his eyes, as if he was recalling a memory.  
  
    "She never made eye contact, and didn't react to much of anything. I saw obvious signs of depression...but then, I noticed something..." The doctor's voice trails, as he opened his eyes partly. "...marks around her neck, as if she was strangled."  
  
    You widen your eyes, as the thought of the noose enters your mind. "S-strangled? Are you sure?" You ask for confirmation.  
  
    The doctor nodded his head in response. "That's what I first thought, but when I asked her about the marks, she looked at me, and asked, '...what marks?' She then moved her hands to touch her neck...and suddenly, she grabbed her head, and started screaming." He lets out, gripping the side of the desk. "At that point...she started screaming, 'Get out of my head,' as well as another name..." He pauses again, then looks you directly in the eyes.   
  
    "...Monika."  
  
    Your eyes widen more, shocked by the information you have gained. Before you could speak, you noticed something changing on the wall behind the gentleman. A symbol of some sorts started to appear. After a few seconds, you realized what the symbol was: the eye from the book.  
  
    Frozen in fear, you manage to move your gaze to the doctor's, who began to smile. "It seems this 'Monika' is the source of all her pain and suffering...and here...we will do everything we can to get rid of her problems..." He states, causing your body to shiver.  
  
    Suddenly, the lights start to flicker, causing you to panic a bit. "W-what the? What's going on? W-why did you say tha-" You start to ramble, before being cut off by the male, his smile growing even more.  
  
    "It's easy...you brought us here...and, now..." The male pauses, giving a sinister laugh, before a loud boom of thunder strikes your ears, as the lights in the room power off, leaving nothing but darkness in front of you.  
  
    "...she can finally be happy."


	7. Violet Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness engulfs the hospital, as you become face to face with a dark shadow. Elsewhere, Monika attempts to catch up with Sayori, and explain herself on why she did what she did in the game. However...as the darkness finds them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! I know it took awhile to finally upload a chapter. TwT I'm also currently working on a mod for DDLC (which really got my gears to grind for this fic) so, if you'd like to know more info, just shoot a comment, and I'll respond to it. ^^

   _Pure darkness._  
  
    That is what appears around you as the words just spoken ring in your ear. _"W-what the hell?! What did he mean by, 'I brought them here?' Is he meaning when I tried to delete Yuri?"_ You think to yourself, as your eyes begin to adjust to the darkness.  
  
    Finally getting a sense of where you're standing again, you look back in the direction of where the doctor was standing. Instead of seeing the wide-spread smile on his face, you see a darkened silhouette of a man. Suddenly, you see the same marking on the wall, illuminated with a faint, violet glow.  
  
    "T-this...this can't be real..." Your voice trails off as the soft laughter shoots into your head. You clamp your hands over your ears, trying to cover the sound. "Ugh...it hurts...it hurts..." you think to yourself, your eyes widening as you begin to see a smile form from the silhouette.  
  
    The figure tilts its head, its smile growing. "Oh...this is real...and we have you to thank. So...without delay...I must be off...and rid this place of that nuisance." A sharp voice, similar to the doctor's, emits in your mind, the smile never moving from the figure's face. The figure then lifts a shadowy limb into the air, with thin, finger-like appendages extending from the end of it.  
  
    Suddenly, an object appears out of nowhere. You stare in disbelief of the scene in front of you. _"What...a...a scythe? Why the hell-"_ You begin to think, as the figure grasps the middle of the object, pulling it closer to its base.  
  
    Then, it vanishes, leaving you alone in the dark, violet room.  
  
    After a few seconds of being frozen in fear, you feel the weight of your body finally give into your legs, causing you to slump on the floor, staring mindlessly at the markings of the wall. _"Seriously...what the hell is happening?"_ You think to yourself, as your memory races back to when Monika first arrived at your doorstep.  
  
    You feel your chest tighten for a bit, remembering a key point. _"Is...is this what that message meant? 'It's coming?' It makes sense, since the symbol is here...but...but...if what that...thing said was true...then..."_ Your thoughts stop, as you realize what's actually happening.  
  
    "Monika!" You let out, finally gripping back to reality. The adrenaline forces your blood to quicken, causing you to stand up, looking at your surroundings. "Shit...I have to find her, before that thing does! If not...I..." You say to yourself, gripping your chest. "...no. I can't think that. I have to rescue her, as well as Sayori..." You finish saying, as you make your way to the door, pulling it open.  
  
     _"Please, be alright, you two! I'll find you! Don't worry!"_ You mentally state, giving your mind resolve. Leaving the room, you look around, noticing the same, violet glow emitting through the hospital. "Damn...this whole place is lit..." You softly say, moving your gaze to the table Monika and Sayori were at.  
  
    "Damn it...where did they go?" You let out, looking around for clues. Your eyes then move down to the chairs they were sitting in, studying their positions. _"Hmm...well, they obviously left...Sayori's chair is pushed back...and Monika's is angled..."_ You close your eyes, imagine what could have happened.  
  
     _"Knowing the situation...something must have happened that scared Sayori, causing the chair to be that far back. She probably stood up quickly, causing it to slide. As for Monika...if Sayori had run away...then..."_ You pause your thinking, as you quickly look back at Monika's chair. You then quickly look up at the hallway Sayori went down to get her pills.  
  
    "There!" You let out, as you clench your hands into fists, running as fast as you can down the hallway, not knowing what may be in the way.  
  


* * *

  
  
_Moments earlier..._  
  
    The echos of footsteps ring in Monika's ears, as she continues to run down the hallway, attempting to catch up to her friend. "Sayori! Please, please stop running!" She yells out, her body feeling heavier with each step.  
  
     _"Ugh...my body's not used to this kind of activity..."_ The brunette ponders, as her heart quickens its beats. _"Each step feels like I can't go on anymore...granted, I've never ran before...b-but..."_ Her thoughts begin to slow down, as the strain of exercise gets to her, causing her to stop and lean against the wall.  
  
    "N-no...no...I need to keep going...I have to find Sayori..." Monika mutters under her breath, as she tries to extract more air into her lungs. Suddenly, the faint sounds of crying come from further down the hallway. The girl lifts her head up, knowing it would be her friend, and pushes herself from the wall.  
  
    Slowly walking towards the cries, the image of a girl's body on the ground becomes clearer. Monika's bottom lip begins to quiver again, as the thoughts of what happened earlier enter her mind again. "S-Sayori?" She asks, noticing who was on the ground.  
  
    "S-stay away! Stay away from me!" The girl yells in response, trying to scramble away from Monika. "I c-can't bare what happened before! I can't! Please...please don't hurt me!" Sayori starts to yell, tears falling from her cheeks as she looks up at the brunette.  
  
    Feeling her own eyes start to tear up, Monika clenches her top, her emotions jumbling around in her head. "I-I'm...I'm sorry, Sayori. I d-didn't want to do any of it..." She starts to let out, her words being cut up by her sobs.  
  
    "Liar!" Sayori yells out, stunning Monika. "I know what you did! Why you did everything! How you knew this was all a game! Why you told me those things! You wanted him all to yourself! You..." Sayori's words start to weaken, a few coughs leaving her throat. "You...didn't want us around, just so he would notice you." She follows up, looking away from the girl.  
  
    Monika feels the weight of her body hit her knees, as her exhaustion forces her body to the ground. "Sayori, I..." She pauses on her words, trying to piece together her next sentence. She then takes a deep breath, straightens herself to rest on her knees, and looks at the girl in front of her.  
  
    "I...I'm sorry, I truly am. I'll admit, I was jealous. The game wouldn't let me interact with him at all. It made me...sad...lonely. I...really envied you three...but," Monika pauses, and closes her eyes. "...everything I did. The way I hurt everyone...I...I wasn't in control..." She finally lets out, tears falling from her closed eyes.  
  
    Sayori looks up at her friend, confusion filling her sapphire eyes. "What...what do you mean? You...you hurt us...you did..." Her voice continues to weaken, as a few more teardrops fall to the floor from her cheeks.  
  
    Monika opens her eyes, as her tears continue to fall as well. "I...was forced to do those things, against my will. I truly didn't want any of this to happen...w-when you killed yourself...it devastated me...but, I was forced to enjoy it...I wish it didn't happen..." She continues to say, attempting to not break down from the emotions.  
  
    Sayori tries to comprehend what has been said to her, her confusion continuing to grow. "What...do you mean? You...had all power over everything...even after deleting yourself...you-" She continued to question, before being cut off by the brunette's cutting words.  
  
    "No, Sayori! I didn't have all the power! If I did, none of this would have happened!" Monika yells out, slamming her fist against the floor, more tears falling to the floor. "I...I truly wanted everyone to be happy...I did...I promise...b-but..." She pauses, and takes another breath, looking up at Sayori. "We...we're free...we're not in the game anymore." She finishes, trying to place a smile across her lips.  
  
    Before Sayori could respond, the lights in the hallway shut off, startling both of the girls. "W-what the? Why-" Monika lets out, panic filling her voice. She tries to look around, but the newly placed darkness makes it impossible to see. "Sayori, are you alright?" She asks, hoping for a response.  
  
    Instead of hearing her friend's voice, Monika is greeted with a loud scream, similar to how Sayori screamed before running away. As soon as the scream was let out, the walls begin to glow violet.  
  
   _"W-what the? What's going on?!"_ Monika thinks, as she looks around the room, seeing Sayori grabbing her head. She then quickly moves to her friend's spot, panicking over what's happening. "Sayori! What's wrong! Please, tell me!" She yells out, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
    Between her screams, Sayori tries to talk, barely being able to make sense. "G-Get...get out..." Her words seem to take form, before finally striking sentences. "Get out! Please, get out of my head! Leave me alone!" She begins to yell out, gripping her light brown hair tightly.  
  
    The lighting in the room begins to flicker, as Monika looks around, confusion and panic taking over. "W-what?" She simply asks, before a shadowed figure appears, smile on its face, and scythe in hand.  
  
    "My dear...this is what you want, correct?" A loud, piercing voice enters Monika's mind, causing her to flinch. As the words entered, she notices Sayori's intensified cries, as if the voice caused her harm as well. She looks in the direction of the figure, and widens her eyes in shock as her gaze spots the weapon in its hand.  
  
    "W-what...what the...what's going on?" The brunette lets out softly, as Sayori's screams increase further. "Are...are you causing this? Why?" She asks, as if pleading for an answer.  
  
    The figure tightens its grip on the scythe, lifting it slightly higher. "I am here for her...to help her...feel happiness...and in order to do so...you must be erased..." The words pulse in the girl's head, as the figure raises it's other limb, slowly moving its appendages together. "First...feel her pain..."  
  
    In a quick moment, the finger-like structures move together, letting out a loud snap. In that instant, Monika's mind becomes flooded with memories. Memories of Sayori. Her sadness. Her loneliness. Her sorrow.  
  
    Monika grips her head, taking her hand away from Sayori's shoulder, as more tears begin to fall from her eyes. _"N-no! This can't be! These thoughts...they didn't exist in the game! These memories...there's more than I thought! How can this be?! How do I not know  these?!"_   Her thoughts take over her senses, as she lowers her head, her long hair collapsed on the floor.  
  
    Sayori manages to open her eyes from the pain, looking over at Monika's weakened position. "N-no...p-please...don't...t-this is...my pain...not hers..." The girl begins to plead, looking up at the figure. "Tell...me...is she...the reason this...is happening?" She asks, causing the figure to turn towards her.  
  
    "Now...is not the time to ask such silly questions. She needs...to feel your pain...before she disappears..." The words cut into Sayori's mind, making her scream once again. The figure then lifts the scythe, gripping it with both limbs. "She...will be gone...and you will be hap-" The words continue to pierce, but were cut short by the girl's voice.  
  
    "Tell me! Is she the reason this is happening!? Is she the reason I feel this way?!" Sayori's words echo through the hallway, causing the shadow to hesitate. "Please...tell me...I need to know who to trust..." She follows up, her voice softening.  
  
    After a few moments, the figure turns back to Monika, continuing to raise its weapon. "It doesn't matter...all of this...will be over soon..." The words pierce both girls' minds, causing Monika to look up, fear striking her emerald eyes.  
  
    "N-no...please...please, don't..." Monika pleads, the thoughts in her head continuing to plague her. Her gaze follows the scythe, as the blade stops rising. "Please...no...please..." Her voice has weakened to a state of a whisper, her bottom lip quivering.  
  
    Suddenly, a familiar voice echos through the halls, catching the attention of all three beings. Both girls turn to the direction of the voice, as the figure loses its smile a bit, the scythe's movements halting.  
  
    "Hey! Leave...them...alone!" You yell out, your heavy breathing interrupting each word you speak. "Don't...you dare...hurt them!" You follow up, as the girls hear your footsteps increase in volume.  
  
    Sayori's eyes grow wide, as her hands remove themselves from her head. "It's...it's you..." She lets out softly, her gaze locking on your moving body. Images of a familiar boy enter her head, as the images reflect your movements, as if she's imagining you being someone else.  
  
    Suddenly realizing the situation, the figure grips the scythe, and begins to swing down. "You're too late! She will disappear soon!" The words echo in your mind, causing the adrenaline in your body to force yourself to move quicker.  
  
    "No! Monika!" You yell out, as you extend your arm out, attempting to reach out for the girl. You watch as the blade makes its way towards the girl, but the next scene surprises you, giving you a sense of hope.  
  
    In an instant, Sayori moves her body to leap, pushing her legs forward. She manages to grab Monika's shoulders, bringing her body fully to the ground. As the two land, the scythe barely hits Sayori, the blade cutting through her hair, her signature red bow flying through the air.  
  
    "Sayori! Monika!" You yell out, finally making your way to the two. Monika opens her eyes, seeing you kneeling next to her, as she realizes Sayori is on top of her, sobbing. Suddenly, her sobs stop, as her body goes limp. "S-Sayori? Are you alright?!" You ask, your voice continuing to echo through the hallway.  
  
    You then look up, seeing the hesitation in the figure. "Get the hell away from us!" You let out, as you pick Sayori up in your arms. "Come on, Sayori...wake up..." You begin to plead, as Monika looks up at you, worry in her eyes.  
  
    "It's...it's all my fault...those images...those images I never knew...they hurt..." The girl responds, her gaze lowering. She then looks at the figure, tears once again rolling down her cheek.  
  
    "We can worry about it later, Monika! We have to get out of here! Come on!" You motion for the girl to stand up. Trembling, Monika nods, and picks her self up. You take another look at the figure, which is still remaining motionless.  
  
    "Why isn't it moving?" You think to yourself, before you turn back to Monika, your arms cupping Sayori's body close to your chest, her legs folded over your arms. "Let's go. We'll figure things out later." You let out, as Monika nods, her thoughts still jumbled by the new memories of Sayori.  
  
    Before the three of you leave the area, you hear a few words enter your head. The words did not hurt as the others, but still had the sense of dread in them. "She deserves...much better..." The voice rings in your ears, as you turn back to where the shadow was. The shadow reverts back to its original form: the doctor. Then, suddenly, it begins to deteriorate, turning into ash.  
  
     _"What the? Why did that just happen? And...did that thing say that to...me?"_ You continue to ponder, before noticing the violet lights flicker some more. Suddenly, the sound of an object breaking occurs ahead of you.  
  
    You look down, and notice Sayori's eyes wincing at the shattered sound. You pull her closer to your body, feeling how soft her body is. _"She's as beautiful as I imagined her to be...up close...just like Monika...but,"_ You look ahead of you, and notice an object fly past you and Monika, creating another shattering sound.  
  
     _"I can't think of that now. We have to get out of here...but, what's happening now?"_ You continue to think, looking around. Suddenly, another object flies past, catching Monika's attention. She then turns to you, a serious gaze locking onto your own.  
  
    "It's the bottles! Like in her poem! These are glass bottles!" Monika yells out, as another object flies right past her hair, shattering behind her. As more objects begin to break, Sayori continues to wince, causing you to panic a bit.  
  
    "Shit, shit...Monika, we have to run for it!" You yell out, bracing yourself. "Keep your head down, and whatever happens, don't fall over! The glass will do more damage if you do!" You follow up, seeing Monika nod in response. The two of you then take your stance, and start to run back down the hallway, moving to the main hall.  
  
    Bottle after bottle of glass fly past the three of you, some objects hitting your skin. _"Shit, this hurts! But I can't stop now...I have to get these girls out of here, or else..."_ You say to yourself, looking at Monika's attempts to dodge the objects, as well as Sayori's continued wincing of pain.  
  
     _"Damnit...it's like the further we go, the more these bottles show up...damn, we need to hurry up!"_ You continue to ponder, as you suddenly see a turn, leading to the main hall. "Oh, finally!" You let out, as the three of you take the turn, only to see a much more horrible scene.  
  
    Ropes.  
  
    Ropes drape from the ceiling, forming nooses. Broken glass covers the floor, as you look around in horror, noticing other objects around. Some stuffed animals that Sayori would have in her room. A computer chair. In the distance, you can see an object hanging from one of the ropes, causing Monika to panic.  
  
    "N-no...please, not this..." The girl lets out, her eyes beginning to water again, as she tries to catch her breath. "It's...it's..." Her words pause, as the object becomes more clear. You squint your eyes to get a better view, but your eyes widen in disbelief on what is there: Monika's lifeless body, hanging from a noose.  
  
    The two of you continue to stare at the horrific scene, as you feel Sayori squirm a bit in your arms. "M-Monika...I...I'm...s-sorry..." She says in her sleep-like state, catching the girl's attention.  
  
    Monika looks back at her friend for a bit, then looks back. "Why? Why is this happening?" She begins to think, before being nudged by Sayori's knee.  
  
    "Come on, Monika...let's get out of here..." You let out, not wanting to see anymore of this scene. The girl nods, still horrified by the image she just witnessed. The two of you make your way to the front door, and attempt to open it. However, the door refuses to open.  
  
    After a few pushes from Monika, she pauses, looking worried. "What if we can't leave? What...if we're stuck here?" She asks, looking into your eyes, hoping for a good answer to hear.  
  
    You take a breath, exhale slowly, and quickly make your way to the door, gripping Sayori tightly. "We're gonna get out of here. I-" You pause your words, as you quickly pick your foot up, and kick the door open with all your might, almost toppling over from the force. "-promise!" You finish, as the sunlight enters the room, removing all violet light from the room.  
  
    The three of you leave the hospital building, without looking back. "Phew...that...that was a lot to handle..." You manage to say, looking down at Sayori. "At least...she's safe now...right, Monika?" You ask, as you look up at the brunette, noticing tears rolling down her eyes.  
  
    "I...I think that thing wants me dead...whatever is coming after us...I think...that's what it wants..." The girl lets out, closing her eyes. "I...I don't want to go through that pain again...ever..." She follows up, clenching her fists.  
  
    You nudge her with your elbow, making sure Sayori's leg doesn't touch. "Hey, it's going to be alright. We're out of that hellhole. That-" You continue to say, before turning around to see a different scene than anticipated. The hospital, that once seemed like a nice, polished building, is now an abandoned building. Boards over several doors leading inside. Broken windows. Dead grass.  
  
    "What...what the?" You let out, confusion again filling your voice. Monika lets out a similar sound, looking around at the once beautiful layout. After a few seconds, you motion for Monika to follow you to your car.  
  
    "Let's just get back to the hotel room...I'm sure Sayori will have a lot of questions when she wakes up..." You let out, as Monika begins to open the back door. "Thanks...you seem to be adjusting well here, Monika. And how you handled yourself there...I'm actually surprised." You say, trying to change the gloomy atmosphere.  
  
    Monika tries to giggle, but her fear cracks her voice. "T-thanks...but, I don't...feel all that well...I think...I'll rest when we get back, as well...if that's alright..." She lets out, before feeling her jacket pocket. "O-oh, right...her pills...Sayori needs to take then when she first wakes up..." She says, as she helps you place the girl in the backseat.  
  
    You nod, trying to smile. "Thanks. I'll be sure to do that...and, Monika...I'm going to take care of the two of you. Nothing bad will happen...I promise..." You say, attempting to reassure her.  
  
    Monika smiles back, her mind still going back to the images she witness in the hospital. _"I hope...you can..."_ Her thoughts pause, as she opens the door to the passenger side.  
  
   _"...I don't want to disappear. Not again."_


	8. I'm Free

The car ride back to the hotel room was silent for the most part. As you continue to focus on the road, you occasionally peak over at Monika, whose eyes remain glued to her knees. _ "I wonder what she's thinking..." _ You think to yourself, hoping to see her notice your glances.

 

   You shake your head lightly, looking back at the road.  _ "I shouldn't worry. I mean...we've all been through a lot today. I'm...still shocked myself at what I saw. It was like...something from a horror movie,"  _ You continue to ponder, as you look in your rear-view mirror, being able to see part of Sayori's resting body.

 

_ "Don't worry, Sayori. Now since you're here, I'll protect you, just like with Monika," _ Your mind continues to think about the possibilities of what could happen once the girl wakes up.  _ "Hmm...Monika obviously knew about the outside world, because of her sentience...but, what about Sayori? I mean, she must have some sort of idea..." _

 

   You begin to remember the tail end of the game, before Monika erases everything. When Sayori became the president of the Literature Club. When Sayori...became sentient herself, if only a brief moment.  _ "If Monika remembers everything, Sayori should as well..." _ You finally finish your mental conversation, as the hotel comes into view.

 

   "Oh, thank God..." You whisper to yourself, relieved to see a sanctuary. As you whisper these words, you notice Monika lift her head. Her emerald eyes seem exhausted, as if she stayed up for an entire day.

 

   "W-wha? We...we're here already?" The girl lets out, tiredly. She moves her head around, trying to stretch her neck muscles. "D-did I sleep all the way?" She asks, looking up at you, allowing your peripheral to see how much energy is drained from her face.

 

   Without mentioning her appearance, you nod. "Y-yeah, we're here...and after everything we went through today, I wouldn't blame you for sleeping. In fact, you should probably rest when we get there," You reply, placing a soft smile across your lips. "I'd do the same, but someone has to be up when Sayori wakes up." You follow up, motioning your head backwards and to the side, towards the backseat.

 

   Monika turns her head, and notices the peaceful appearance Sayori has as she sleeps. Seeing her face like this causes her cheeks to flare up.  _ "W-wow...looking at her from...out here, and with a free mind...she really is cute," _ She thinks, slowly moving her head back, facing the road. "That's a good point. Actually...they're both good points," She then looks at you, and places her usual smile on her face. "I think I'll rest. Once she wakes up, wake me up, so you can rest, alright?"

 

   You let out a soft chuckle, and look at the girl. "Alright. Sounds like a plan," You say, as you focus on the parking lot, stopping the car. "I think we'll use the stairwell this time. I don't want others to think differently of us, bringing an unconscious body through the lobby to our room," You say, opening the door to leave the car.

 

   Monika does the same, slowly getting out of the car, due to her fatigue. "T-that's...a good plan. Do you need help carrying her?" She asks, bracing herself against the side of the car.

 

   You shake your head, opening the door to the backseat. "Don't worry about me...besides, you look like you can fall over at any given moment," You reply, looking down at Sayori. You then carefully slide your hands under her shoulders, gently pulling her body forward. As you continue to maneuver her body so you can carry her, you take notice of her hair.  _ "Damn...I forgot to get her bow...well, I guess it's for the best, since people would recognize it," _ You ponder, finally getting a good grip on her body.

 

   "Alright, Monika, let's go inside," You let out, as you kick the door closed, causing Sayori to wince lightly at the noise. You feel the slight movement, and feel your face redden, just now having the knowledge of holding Sayori don on you. You then look over at Monika, and notice that she passed out, leaning against the vehicle.

 

   You make your way around the car, and nudge her side with your finger. "H-hey, Monika...," You say softly, causing the girl to open her eyes. "I'm ready to head up," You continue, re-adjusting your grip on Sayori's body.

 

   "O-oh, okay...sorry..." Monika responds, moving away from the car. "Thank...goodness that our room isn't very high, right?" She asks, trying to give a nervous laugh.

 

   You softly laugh in return, trying not to wake the girl in your arms. "Yeah...now, let's go. I don't want you to pass out on the stairs," You say, moving at the same pace as Monika. "If need be, you can lean against me as a brace," You follow up, causing the girl to pause her movements.

 

   "Are...are you sure?" Monika replies, seeming like she's relieved you made such a request. "I...don't want to be a burden, but...that might be better..." She continues, moving closer to you, looping one of her arms through yours, resting it on top of Sayori's leg.

 

   Your blush intensifies, as Monika's head rests against yours. "O-of course...don't worry about it..." You say, as you feel the strain of her weight pulling your arm down as she walks.  _ "This...is a lot more difficult to deal with...but, hey, at least we will make it up the stairs like this." _ You ponder to yourself, slowly making your way to the hotel building.  _ "Besides...having two cute girls close to me...feels nice," _ Your thoughts finish, as you finally reach the door.

 

   "Hey, Monika..." You begin to ask, softly, "You think you can open the door? I...kinda have my hands full," You say, as you re-adjust your grip once again. "Do you have your key card?" You ask hoping for a good answer.

 

   Monika shakes her head, nuzzling her cheek against your shoulder. "S-sorry...but I forgot it in the room," She lets out, trying to giggle.

 

   You take a deep breath, and let out a long sigh, walking up to the door leading to the stairs. "Then, I'm gonna need you to reach in my pocket and get my wallet out. My keycard is there. Good thing you're on the right side..." You respond, causing the girl to blush a bit.

 

   "O-oh...alright..." Monika says softly, reaching her hand slowly to the opening of your pants pocket. She feels her face grow hotter, as her hand inches closer and closer. She then finally places her fingers against the fabric, sliding her hand inside.

 

   You focus your attention to Sayori, making sure she stays asleep, rocking her body slightly. You then feel Monika's fingers enter your pocket, causing you to blush slightly.  _ "Geez...how can something so simple feel so...personal?"  _ You think to yourself, as you look over at Monika's face, seeing just how red she has become.

 

   Lost in thought, Monika keeps her hand inside the fabric, her fingers trailing along the edge of your wallet. _ "I...I shouldn't...be thinking like this...n-not now..."  _ Her thoughts stop, as her eyes meet with yours. Gasping, the girl quickly grips the object, and pulls it out. "S-sorry..." She says, fiddling with your wallet, finally retrieving the key card.

 

_  "Why did she apologize?"  _ You ask yourself, as Monika manages to insert the key card, unlocking the door. "I-it's alright, Monika. Now, let's go ahead and get upstairs to our room. You need your rest," You let out, as the girl slowly pulls the door open, allowing the three of you to enter.

* * *

   After some time, the three of you manage to make it into the hotel room. You sit in the chair, close to Sayori's bed, while Monika rests, facing away from the two. You look over at Monika, sighing.  _ "Please, rest well. We don't know when we will learn about Natsuki's location...or Yuri's, at that..." _ You think to yourself, as you begin to notice Sayori squirm a little.

 

   Your gaze fixates on the girl's eyes, watching them slowly open. A soft moan escaped her lips, as she looks up, seeing your face. You place a soft, warm smile across your lips, leaning towards her. "Good morning, sleepyhead." You say, as the girl's eyes widen more.

 

   "Whu...what? What's...what's going on?" Sayori begins to say, still groggy from her sleep. She then slides her hands up to her face, rubbing her eyes. She then looks around the room, confused. "Where am I? This...this isn't the hospital..." She follows up, before locking her sapphire eyes back to yours.

 

   "No, you're not, Sayori. You're safe here. It's a hotel room..." You let out, as the girl continues to look around. "Do...do you know what that is?" You ask, wondering what her answer would be.

 

   Sayori blinks a bit, then looks away from you, shaking her head. "N-no...I don't...I don't know." She responds, looking back at you. "Are...are you..." She continues, again stating the name you used in the game.

 

   You close your eyes, and feel a slight blush enter your cheeks. "Before I answer that...do you remember anything...about being president of the club?" You ask, opening your eyes, just to look back at the girl.

 

   Her eyes widen, Sayori reflects surprise from her face. "P-President?" She asks, before looking down at the blanket of the bed. "I...I think so. I...I think Monika...went away..." Her soft words leave her lips, but suddenly, her eyes widen more, her hand gripping the blanket. "T-The game...she deleted herself from the game..." She looks around, starting to get worried. "This...this isn't part of the game. W-what's going on?!"

 

   You move towards Sayori, in attempts to calm her down. As soon as you move, the girl shimmies up the bed, moving away from you. You pause your movements, and slowly retract yourself. "S-sorry...but, don't worry, Sayori. Yeah, you're right...this isn't part of the game." You say, causing the girl to stop her panicking.

 

   Sayori slides back down the bed, pulling the blanket up to her neck, gripping the edge. "It...it isn't?" She asks, her gaze once again fixated to your own.

 

   You nod, losing your smile. "This isn't part of the game, and neither was the hospital. It was...just a place for us to meet you...to find you." You state, looking over at the other bed.

 

   "'W-we?'" Sayori responds, as she notices your eyes move. She follows where your focus went to, moving her bed. There, she sees Monika, covered by her own blanket, allowing a bit of her light-brown hair to show. "M-Monika...?" She softly says, before moving her head back to stare at you. "Does...does this mean that...she's right? That...we're free from the game?"

 

_  "So...Monika did tell her about it..." _ You think to yourself, before placing another smile on your face. "Yeah, Sayori. You're...free from the game...and, in regards to who I am. I'm the player." You say, taking in another breath. "I was the one who played the game before all this happened. In a sense...I brought you all here." You finish, closing your eyes, your head tilted downward.

 

   Sayori blinks, feeling tears form in her eyes. "You...you did?" She responds, before feeling a rush of memories hit her head again, causing her to jolt forward a bit.

 

   You leap out of your chair, and kneel next to the bed, placing your hands on the edge. "A-are you alright?" You ask, as the girl rubs her head.

 

   Sayori then looks at you, her cheeks becoming red. "I-I'm alright. I just had a lot of stuff come up..." She pauses, then looks back to you, a soft smile forming across her own lips, before stating your real name.

 

   You open your eyes wide. "You...you actually know..." You say, as you lean your body closer to the bed, gripping the fabric from the blanket. "You know my name..." You continue, looking into Sayori's pure-blue eyes.

 

   The girl giggles, moving her body so her back is against the headboard. "You shouldn't stare a girl like that," She says playfully, but winces again, her hand moving back to her head. "Ow! It feels like I rammed my head against the wall or something." She says, a bit of a whine showing in her voice.

 

   You stand up, and make your way to the small kitchen. "I'll go get you something for that, don't worry." You respond, as you open the refrigerator.  _ "It's a good thing I was able to get some stuff from the vending machine while they rested."  _ You say to yourself, before moving back to Sayori's bed. "Alright, here yo-" You begin to say, before noticing her light sobs.

 

   "My...my bow...my precious bow..." The girl lets out, her soft enter between each word. "It's...it's gone..." She follows up, wiping her eyes with one hand, while her other rests where her bow would normally be.

 

   You think back to the attack that happened at the hospital. How that strange entity branded a scythe, and managed to cut Sayori's bow off. "I...I know. I saw where it went, but things were hectic...I didn't think to try and get it, because...well, we were in danger..." You sit on the edge of the bed, and hand her a bottle of apple juice. "Here...put this on your head. Hopefully, it will help."

 

   Still crying a bit, Sayori takes the bottle, and places it on her head, wincing again once it makes contact. "T-thank you...though, you should totally buy me a new bow," the girl responds, the eye closest to the bottle closed, while a small smile creeps across her lips again. "I...I liked that bow..." She followed up, sniffling a bit.

 

   You smile as well, nodding. "Of course. We have the means to do so, so of course I'll get you a new one." You say, brushing some hair from Sayori's face. As you do so, Sayori's blush intensifies, her grip on the bottle becoming firmer.

 

   "H-hey...do you rememb-" Sayori begins to say, before cutting her words short, causing you to tilt your head. "N-nothing. I just remembered something, but it's nothing," She lets out a small, nervous giggle, before looking away.  _ "You wouldn't know, if you played the game only once...I mean...it wasn't my route that you went down,"  _ She ponders, before looking back at you. "Thanks...for the juice."

 

   You finish brushing her hair from her face, and retract your hand from her. "No problem. I just...couldn't stand to see you hurt," You say, feeling your blush return to your face. You then stand up, and stretch, moving towards the other bed.

 

   "Huh? Where are you going?" Sayori asks, watching you move closer to Monika. "If she's asleep, you shouldn't wake her, you know..." She follows up, trying to place a more serious look on her face.

 

   You chuckle a little, causing the girl to lose her seriousness. "It's alright. We already planned to have her rest a bit while I waited for you to wake up. Now, since you're awake, I'm gonna rest, while she keeps you company." You say, placing your hand on Monika's shoulder. You lean down, close to her ear. "Hey, wake up," You say softly, causing the girl to shift a little in bed.

 

   "Huh?" Monika lets out, as she turns her body to look up at you. "Oh, it's you." She yawns, stretching her body out. "Gosh, I feel better...did Sayori wake up," She asks, before her eyes move slightly to meet Sayori's. "O-oh! I guess she did."

 

   You nod your head, as you move away from the bed, allowing Monika to sit up. "Yeah, she's up...and don't worry, she's aware that she's out of the game. So, now...if you two don't mind..." You let out a small yawn, catching the attention of both girls. "I'm gonna go ahead and lay down. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about, since you're...well, here." You say, as you smile to the two of them. You then slide into bed, your body close to where Monika was sitting, causing the girl to blush slightly.

 

   "Sleep tight," Both Sayori and Monika say, causing the girls to look at each other. After a few moments of the two of them staring into each other's eyes, they let out a small giggle, as Monika sits up from the bed, and sits in the chair you were in before. "So...h-how are you feeling, Sayori?" Monika asks, her voice full of happiness, as well as concern.

 

   Sayori smiles, but looks down at the blanket again. "I...well, my head hurts...and everything is new to me. I...I don't know what to do, now since I'm...well, here..." She responds, her voice growing soft. Besides...there's something that's bothering me." She follows up, catching Monika's attention.

 

   "Hmm? What's bothering you, hon?" Monika asks, before feeling her blush redden.  _ "I can't believe I just called her 'hon.' I mean...I've been wanting to for the longest time, like with the other two. I care about them so much...but, I couldn't say or do anything..." _ She thinks to herself, before noticing Sayori lifting her head, a rather serious look emitting from her eyes.

 

   "I...I think I remember something...something that made us do what we did..." She states, causing Monika to appear worried. "...something that made you act the way you did..." She pauses, as the radiant glow of her sapphire eyes diminishes a bit.

 

_    "...the thing that drove me to kill myself." _


End file.
